Ero Naruto
by shinonigga
Summary: Jiraiya accepted his responsiblites as a Godfather to Naruto and chooses to raise him after the Kyuubi attack. Only problem is childern are easily influenced and having a pervert as a parent can only result in one thing Perverted Strong Naruto NaruHina AU
1. A Godfather's Duty

**There's always been that question of Nature vs Nurture. One side argues that each person has a unique personality that will shine through no matter the upbringing. On the other side nurture argues that the environment that one was raised in would ultimately dictate that person's persona. Well let's see what happens when nurture conquers nature, so without further ado I present to you Ero-Naruto. (I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.)**

**Chapter 1: A Godfather's Duty**

A man with absurdly long spiky white hair leapt through the branches at a pace most couldn't fathom. His mind was currently in turmoil as he observed the charred and battered remains of the forest that one would pass through upon making their way to the village hidden in the leaves.

The forest looked like it had been hit with everything Mother Nature could throw at it, and then some. If this was any indication to the destruction that had just taken place, he could only pray for the souls that were surely lost during the catastrophe known as the nine-tailed fox.

After a good twenty minutes or so the broken forest began to give way, to lush green trees and foliage. Obviously he had come across the area where the demon was eventually stopped.

"Stopped" he muttered to himself in a sullen tone. He had heard rumors that the demon had been stopped by none other then the Yondaime-Hokage himself, his prized student. To be honest with himself he knew that his information was more then a rumor for through his spy network everything he heard was fact.

A little while later he noticed he could see the top of the village poking out above the trees some distance away. Sighing to himself he picked up the pace, he really needed to get to the village to assess the situation for himself.

Upon his arrival the man strolled up to the front gates, where two guards were stationed. They both had crestfallen expressions plastered on their faces; more then likely they had lost people dear to them and had yet had time to recover from the lost.

"Please state your business here." One of the guards spoke in a monotone before he took in the man's appearance. "Jiraiya-sama please forgive me for my rudeness I didn't mean to offen…"

Jiraiya raised his hand to silence the man. "No need to apologize." Jiraiya assured the man. "I can only imagine how you must feel after the events that took place two nights ago." Jiraiya stated as he walked passed the guard station and headed for the Hokage tower.

It was urgent that he found out who had taken the new role of Hokage if his information had proven accurate. As he traversed through the streets of Konoha his heart couldn't help but wrench as he took in the defeated atmosphere the village was currently radiating.

The last time he had been in the village it was so lively to the point it felt like the village was more of a vacation destination as opposed to one of the great five villages. But now the place was thick with sadness and hopelessness.

That was more then enough to assure him that his intel from his sources was correct. His prized student and the man that he felt was like a son to him was dead. Even at the revelation he had to keep an unreadable expression on his face. What hope could the villagers have if even the strongest among them, felt equally weakened?

He wouldn't show his emotions, he had to be strong for not only himself but the village as well. After what felt like an eternity to him Jiraiya had finally made it to his destination. Walking straight into the tower like he owned the place, he made his way for the Hokage's office.

Jiraiya had taken note of the lack of guards, apart from the couple of Anbu he could sense lurking in the shadows. Truly it was a testament to just how many had lost their lives. Finally coming to his destination Jiraiya knocked firmly on the door.

A moment later a weathered voice sounded from behind it. "You may enter." The voice offered.

Jiraiya opened the door and stepped inside. Spying the man situated behind the desk in the office, Jiraiya sighed in relief. "Thank Kami it's you in that seat." Jiraiya stated while eyeing his former Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sarutobi smiled for what he felt like was the first time in decades. "It's great to see you again Jiraiya, it's only been about two months." Sarutobi spoke in a cheerful tone despite the heavy atmosphere in the room.

Jiraiya nodded before taking a seat, in front of Sarutobi's desk. "So old man, by you sitting in that seat I guess it means…"

Sarutobi nodded. "I'm sorry Jiraiya, but Minato is no longer among the living." Sarutobi confirmed in a tone laced with sorrow and regret.

"I see." Jiraiya stated quietly, as his hands began to tremble. "I knew all this time, but I just didn't want to believe it until I heard it straight from your mouth." Jiraiya concluded before slamming his hand on Sarutobi's desk, causing it to split down the middle.

"Damn you Minato!" Jiraiya shouted trying his best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "You were going to be a father, have a family everything you always talked about was in your grasp. Who's going to take care of Kushina, and Naruto now!?"

Sarutobi felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart with a rusty kunai at seeing his student's pain. He didn't know exactly how Jiraiya would take it once he found out Kushina had died as well, and the fate of Naruto.

"Jiraiya" Sarutobi interrupted quietly. "I'm sorry but there's still more that you need to be made aware of." Sarutobi stated while lighting his pipe. It was times like these that he thanked Kami for tobacco.

Jiraiya looked at his Sensei straight in the eye and he could tell he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

Ten minutes later Jiraiya's face was one of pure shock after each revelation Sarutobi had spoken to him. Not only did Kushina die do to premature child birth, but Naruto had been made the sacrifice in which the Nine-tailed-fox had been sealed into.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Jiraiya mumbled to himself. "To subject his one and only son to the life of a Jinchuuriki."

Sarutobi blew out a steady stream of smoke as he eyed Jiraiya carefully. "You know as well as I do that there was no other way then for Minato to do what he had done." Sarutobi offered.

"It should have been me damn it!" Jiraiya shouted as he stood up.

"You don't think I feel the same way?" Sarutobi questioned while lacing his fingers together. "I would have gladly given my life in Minato's place if it were in my power to do so." Sarutobi concluded.

Jiraiya was quiet for a moment before he rubbed his head. "I'm sorry I need a drink to help clear my mind." Jiraiya stated as he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"You mean you need a drink to drown your sorrows." Sarutobi corrected.

Jiraiya sighed. "What else is there to do?"

"Perhaps going about dealing with your hardships in a more constructive manner?" Sarutobi offered. "Why don't you visit Naruto instead of drinking, he's currently being cared for by Tsunade at the hospital? And to be honest I think Tsunade is in desperate need of your counsel." Sarutobi finished.

Jiraiya quirked his eyebrow. "My counsel? What do you mean is Tsunade up to something?"

"Apparently she wishes to leave the village." Sarutobi confirmed with a sigh. "After losing both her brother and love interest, and now all the death and destruction resulting form the Kyubi attack, she feels that the village has only and will only continue to bring her pain." Sarutobi answered.

Jiraiya rubbed his now aching temples. "I'll see what I can do about Tsunade, but I'm not promising anything?" Jiraiya confirmed before taking his leave.

* * *

(Hospital)

Tsunade was sitting in a chair observing her student feed the new infant in her arms a bottle with formulated milk. As she watched the action take place she began to tap her foot impatiently. She wanted to leave that god forsaken village so bad her desire was actually palpable.

The only thing keeping her there at the moment was the desire to care for Naruto until Jiraiya arrived back in the village. Once he did she could dump the brat off in his hands and be on her way. Hell he was the child's Godfather and hence forth responsible for him.

Tsunade thought her prayers were answered when the hospital door opened, but she was quickly disappointed when a young boy wearing a mask with spiky silver hair stepped through the door.

She crossed her arms over her well-endowed bust and stared at the visitor evenly. "You again Kakashi, don't you have anything better to do then to visit this brat?"

"Nope" Kakashi answered with an eye smile. "Naruto is my Sensei's only son, what kind of student would I have been if I didn't keep an eye on him?"

"Whatever do what you want then it's not like I care." Tsunade stated with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before making his way over towards the girl who had Naruto in her arms. "How's Naruto doing Shizune?" Kakashi questioned as he stopped in front of Shizune and stared down at the infant.

"He's fine, although he's a bit lively for one so young." Shizune accessed. "He definitely eats us out of house and home." Shizune lightly joked.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he eyed the spitting image of his deceased Sensei. 'I promise Sensei I'll make your son into a ninja you'd be proud of.' Kakashi proclaimed before the door to their room swung open and Jiraiya came strutting in.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened at seeing the toad Sannin come barging in. Tsunade for her part looked like a weight or better yet a burden had been lifted off her shoulders at seeing her former teammate. Shizune's face simply had a neutral expression at seeing the newcomer.

"Well it's about damn time your ass got here." Tsunade stated while rising to her feet.

"You were that eager to see me my hime?" Jiraiya questioned with a wide toothy grin, as his eyes found their way to Tsunade's…assets. "I swear it's like the twins grow every time I see you." Jiraiya proclaimed much to Tsunade's annoyance.

"Can you be serious for once you damn pervert?" Tsunade fired back. "Now that you're here I and Shizune can finally get going."

Shizune's eyes slightly widened at hearing what her mentor had just said. Apart of her wanted to believe Tsunade had not been serious when she had informed her of that they would be leaving the moment Jiraiya returned.

"Hold on a second." Jiraiya announced. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave, I just got here after all."

"Don't play with me Jiraiya." Tsunade warned. "I know Sarutobi-sensei would have told you about my plans to leave, so don't waste your time in trying to convince me other wise."

"But if you leave how will I get the inspiration to continue my books?" Jiraiya pouted.

"Easy find someone else with large breast." Tsunade retorted.

"Who knows how long it would take to find someone with boobs as awesome as yours." Jiraiya tried to reason.

Meanwhile Kakashi had a raised eyebrow at the exchange. He was no expert in matters such as this but he felt if Jiraiya was truly trying to keep Tsunade in the village, then he was surely going about it the wrong way.

"I told you didn't I?" Tsunade returned. "I'm not in the mood for games. Shizune put Naruto down were leaving." Tsunade commanded.

Shizune's shoulders' slumped as she handed Naruto over to Kakashi who was now sleeping peacefully. Kissing Naruto on the forehead Shizune made her way over to Tsunade's side.

Jiraiya sighed before addressing Tsunade, in a far more serious tone. "Tsunade all jokes aside please don't do this, the village needs you more then ever." Jiraiya pleaded.

"This village doesn't need me." Tsunade replied with a scoff. "I'm just one person what does it matter if I leave or not?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "In times of peril the village will look to us for support. If you run away from it like a freighted little child how can anyone expect to have faith anymore?"

"Faith" Tsunade snorted. 'You mean like the faith Minato had in these villagers?"

Jiraiya had a confused expression etched on his face. "What are you trying to say?" Jiraiya asked carefully.

"Oh so Sarutobi-sensei must have left out some of the details in your debriefing." Tsunade summarized. "Pity, I guess he had little faith in you considering he didn't tell you."

"What the hell are you talking about Tsunade?" Jiraiya questioned as unease began to creep in the back of his mind.

"For some reason Sarutobi-sensei believed it was wise to tell the citizens of Naruto's status as the new vessel of the Kyubi." Tsunade explained while Jiraiya listened intently. "The moment Sarutobi-sensei finished addressing the citizens, shouts and demands for Naruto's blood were instantly heard."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "But he's just a child, how could any moral person demand the death of an infant?" Jiraiya questioned as he turned to look at the baby sleeping in Kakashi's arms. "Not only is he a child, he Minato's son!"

Tsunade folded her arms over her chest. "Sorry but Sarutobi-sensei foolishly left that information out. He actually believed that letting Naruto's true heritage be known would result in more bad for the child then good. So he took on his mother's last name." Tsunade concluded.

Jiraiya slouched down in a nearby chair, as his mind began to reel. It seemed that everything he learned was just bad news after bad news. His eyes then located Kakashi.

"I take it; you want to protect that child then?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I've been on guard duty for the past two days, and have already had to stop a few would be intruders." Kakashi explained.

Jiraiya placed his hands over his face and hunched over. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving this hell hole." Tsunade confirmed. "You can stay here and protect a bunch of ingrates who spit on your students' legacy and sacrifice if you want to, but I on the other hand have no intentions to do so." Tsunade explained before turning on her heels. "See you around Jiraiya." Tsunade concluded before exiting through the door with Shizune close on her heels.

Jiraiya didn't even bother to try to stop her considering his mind was currently on other things, like what to do with his godson. Standing up from his position Jiraiya walked over towards Kakashi, and stared down at the baby.

"It's amazing how much he looks like Minato." Jiraiya stated as he moved his finger tip against the whisker like marks on Naruto's face, causing him to shudder slightly. Jiraiya smiled as his finger tip began to glow blue and he placed it on Naruto's stomach.

Kakashi watched curiously as a vivid seal like design appeared on Naruto's stomach.

"So this is the seal Sensei used to seal the Kyubi then?" Kakashi questioned Jiraiya.

"Yeah gaki that's it alright." Jiraiya confirmed while studying the seal. "It's even more complicated then I would have imagined." Jiraiya stated as a smile graced his lips. "That boy never seizes to amaze me." Jiraiya proclaimed as he moved his finger tip away from Naruto's stomach and the seal vanished.

"So what will you do with Naruto, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi questioned the toad Sannin.

Jiraiya sighed. "What can I do?" Jiraiya asked. "He's my godson; it's my responsibility and duty to care for him." Jiraiya explained. "If the villagers were demanding for him to be executed for what he holds, I can't run the risk of leaving him in the care of another."

"But what about your works outside of the village? You can't possibly take Naruto with you." Kakashi summarized.

"Don't you think I've thought of that as well?" Jiraiya countered. "I know life on the road isn't for a child but I don't see where I have a choice in the matter."

"I can take care of him." Kakashi offered. "At least until he's old enough for him not to be a burden on you during your travels."

"As enticing as that offer sounds, I can't agree to it." Jiraiya acknowledged. "I mean you're hardly old enough to take care of yourself let alone a baby. Not to mention your obligations to Anbu, frankly you have less spare time on your hands then I do." Jiraiya concluded.

"But I…" Kakashi tried but Jiraiya cut him off.

"I know you want to look out for Naruto considering who his father is but you need to understand that this is something you simply can't handle. Naruto will need constant surveillance and you can't always be around with your duties to Anbu." Jiraiya finished.

Kakashi looked down in defeat. He really didn't want to see Naruto go considering he was the last thing that connected him to his past. Without Naruto, Kakashi felt as though he truly was alone in the world.

Jiraiya looked down at Kakashi with a saddened expression. It was easy to tell just how much Kakashi already seemed to care for the boy and it pained him to have to separate the two so soon.

"I guess you've lost just as much as I have." Jiraiya acknowledged. "And now I'm taking away the only person you have left."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before he finally found his voice to speak. "If you're going to take Naruto with you out of the village, then please take me as well." Kakashi requested. "You have the honor of being named a Sannin, and its well within your rights to take on a student just as Tsunade-sama has with Shizune."

Jiraiya chuckled slightly. "Kid you already made Jonin, and have become a captain in Anbu ranks, what could I have to teach you?"

"It would only be means for me to accompany you." Kakashi explained. "You don't have to teach me anything if you don't want to. I just want to be there for Naruto, and I could watch over him when things become too hazardous for Naruto." Kakashi explained.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck. "So basically you just want to become this gaki's babysitter?"

"In a sense, yes I suppose." Kakashi confirmed.

Jiraiya didn't speak for a moment before he finally caved. "Fine I'll run this by the old man, although he won't be thrilled about losing one of his Anbu captains." Jiraiya noted.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi stared at both Jiraiya and Kakashi evenly. "This is quiet a request, you are asking of me."

"Forgive me, but taking Naruto isn't a request it's fully within my rights to do so as his guardian." Jiraiya retorted. "The only request I have is taking Kakashi with me."

"You have to take in Naruto's status a Jinchuuriki into account." Sarutobi advised.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Jiraiya fired back. "It's obvious that leaving Naruto to fend for himself in this village would be the worst decision of my life."

Sarutobi flinched slightly at Jiraiya's harsh tone.

"Honestly Sensei, you actually want me to leave the boy here after demands for his blood were called!?"

"You have to understand, the attack is still fresh within the minds of our citizens." Sarutobi tried to reason. "Just give them some time and I'm sure things will even…"

"No" Jiraiya cut in. "Even if the villagers don't prove hostile to Naruto, his chances for growing up with a normal childhood here are slim to none."

"Slim to none? And having a child grow up on the road is what you would call a normal childhood?" Sarutobi challenged.

"Far from it, it's just a wiser choice then the alternative. He may grow up on the road but I and Kakashi will be a constant in his life." Jiraiya explained.

"He belongs here in his home." Sarutobi rebuked.

"His home? You make it sound like I'm going to permanently take him away from the village. We'll stop by periodically, and in do time Naruto will become a ninja of the leaf." Jiraiya confirmed.

"If raising him is something you want so badly, then why not just stay here and raise him?" Sarutobi questioned.

"You of all people know why I can't do that. I've built an invaluable spy network that needs constant monitoring. I can't just abandon all we have worked for so suddenly." Jiraiya answered.

Sarutobi sighed in defeat. "First Tsunade and now you."

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair. "Tsunade maybe gone for who knows how long, but you know I'm going to stay in touch just like I always have." Jiraiya assured Sarutobi. "Now I'm going to leave with Naruto regardless of your answer." Jiraiya proclaimed. "But it would make my life and Naruto's that much easier if you would grant Kakashi permission to accompany us as well." Jiraiya added.

"We're severely low on shinobi as it." Sarutobi stated. "And Kakashi although young is one the finest shinobi we have in our ranks at the moment. I just don't know if I can afford to relieve him of duty for so long."

Jiraiya nodded his understanding. "I can see what you mean, but some time off maybe good for the boy." Jiraiya argued. "He's already attached himself to Naruto, considering he really has no one else, will you actually deny Kakashi of this?"

"Guilt tripping an old man, you should be ashamed of yourself Jiraiya." Sarutobi stated before letting out a heavy sigh. "Very well I'll grant permission to allow Kakashi to leave under your apprenticeship."

Jiraiya grinned, but Sarutobi pressed on.

"But there will be stipulations." Sarutobi added.

"Like what?" Jiraiya asked dryly.

"I'll expect the three of you to make a return visit to the leaf every six months." Sarutobi explained. "That way at least Naruto will have some familiarly to his homeland. Not only that but Naruto will be required to complete at least six months of academy training before he's eligible to become a ninja." Sarutobi concluded.

"Ha after I'm done with the boy you'll probably want to promote him to Jonin the moment we return." Jiraiya proclaimed, as he stood up. "Well it's high time I got going, no point in sticking around long enough for the council to try and butt in on my affairs." Jiraiya explained.

"I agree" Sarutobi stated with a nod. "I really don't feel like dealing with them on this matter so it's best I don't inform them until after you've gone."

"Yeah that's one headache I'm glad I won't have to deal with." Jiraiya stated while heading for the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you in six months then Sensei" Jiraiya finished as he walked through the door leaving Sarutobi to his own thoughts.

When Jiraiya had gone Sarutobi stared at the door Jiraiya had exited through blankly. "What have I done? I actually left an infant in the custody of the biggest pervert in the leaf village."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jiraiya shut Sarutobi's door behind him and looked at the seat Kakashi had been occupying when he went to speak with Sarutobi. Kakashi was still holding Naruto in his arms, but apparently the two had swapped roles considering Kakashi was sound asleep and Naruto was wide awake.

'Look at those eyes.' Jiraiya thought while staring into Naruto's wide open sapphire eyes. "He's going to be a lady killer there's no doubt about it. Not to mention with my tutelage he'll have to keep the girls away with ten foot pole.' Jiraiya thought while chuckling to himself at the prospect of molding Naruto into the perfect ladies man.

Naruto seemed to have sensed Jiraiya's happiness for he to tried his hand at laughing, but it came out more as a gurgle.

"Too soon for that I guess." Jiraiya noted before tapping Kakashi on the shoulder. "Hey gaki wake up were leaving."

Kakashi's eye instantly opened and he stared around blankly for a moment. "Sorry about falling asleep it's just been a couple days since I've last slept." Kakashi explained.

"Never mind all that, go pack your gear and whatever else you'll need because were heading out in an hour." Jiraiya advised as he pulled his hand into a hand seal, and a clone of himself appeared in a small cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya handed the clone some money and instructed it to purchase all the necessary things they would need to care for Naruto. When the clone left to complete its task Jiraiya knelt down and gingerly took Naruto from Kakashi's grasp. "Meet me at the west gate in an hour." Jiraiya stated before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(Fifty Minutes Later)

Kakashi was heading for the west gate to meet Jiraiya. His backpack was filled with all the necessary supplies he would need. Along the way he encountered a boy whom was far too lively for his own good.

"Why if it isn't my eternal rival!" The boy clad in green with freakishly thick eyebrows chorused.

Kakashi sighed. "Sorry Gai but I'm kind of in a bit of a hurry."

"Is that so?" Gai questioned as his eyes landed on Kakashi's backpack. "Judging by all that gear you're either leaving for an extended amount of time, or your striving to intensify your flames of youth!"

"It's the former." Kakashi answered bluntly. "In fact you won't see me for quite sometime." Kakashi confirmed.

"Very well my eternal rival, do not let me slow you down in your quest to brighten your' flames of youth!" Gai stated unnecessarily loud, but Kakashi hadn't heard considering he had already walked past Gai.

Gai stared at Kakashi's retreating form with flames in his eyes. "Man it burns me up when he tries to act so cool!"

Elsewhere Jiraiya placed Naruto into the infant carrier his clone had purchased and strapped it around his chest. "That should keep you from going anywhere." Jiraiya stated to Naruto whom simply stared at him curiously.

A moment later Kakashi came bounding up to Jiraiya. "Sorry if I'm a tad bit late, but I got held up."

"It's fine gaki, let's just get going already." Jiraiya stated before turning his attention to the forest that was just beyond the gates. "Ready kido?" Jiraiya questioned the small baby strapped to his chest. Naruto merely gurgled in response. "Well that's a good enough response for me so let's get to it."

**Ok I know many have written stories of Jiraiya actually taking Naruto like he was obligated to do but I still thought I'd try my hand at it. Something I find common in Jiraiya adoption fics is the fact that even though Naruto's being raised by a pervert he never turns out to be one. Well at least until this story. I'm aiming to make Naruto very similar to Jiraiya but with his own personality mixed in as well. So be on the lookout for the next chapter where you get to see how Jiraiya's and Kakashi are adjusting to taking care of a baby. Well until then please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter.**


	2. Adjusting

**Hello everyone, it's nice to see this story got a good reception with its first chapter so thank you very much. Well you probably don't want to hear anything I have to say anyway so let's just get on with the chapter shall we?**

**Chapter 2: Adjusting**

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto were currently staying in a hotel. Two months it had been since Jiraiya and Kakashi left the village with Naruto in toe. If Jiraiya was honest with himself he'd admit that it was by far the worst two months he'd ever experienced!

How hard could it possibly be for a renowned ninja such as he to take care of a single baby? Well if he were to put it into a class he'd place it as an S-rank. Naruto would constantly wine and cry at the worst possible times for the toad Sannin.

"Honestly it's like clock work with this brat!" Jiraiya shouted as Naruto once again went to wailing at a good two o'clock in the morning. "It's like he's determined to make sure we don't get any sleep." Jiraiya grumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head in a vein attempt to drown out the noise.

"Maybe he's hungry again?" Kakashi stated while turning a tired eye in Naruto's direction.

"Hungry again!?" Jiraiya shouted. "The damn kid just had two full bottles an hour ago, if were not careful he's going to end up looking like he belongs in the Akimichi clan!"

Kakashi shrugged as he pulled the covers off his body and made his way over to the bed Naruto was currently wailing in. "Maybe his appetite has something to do with his tenant?" Kakashi offered as he got to work on preparing another bottle for Naruto.

"Maybe" Jiraiya somewhat agreed, before pulling himself out of his own bed and walking towards Naruto. Kneeling over he reached down for Naruto and picked him up, and Naruto instantly stopped his crying. "Damn spoiled brat, you just want attention don't you?"

Naruto's answer was to simply stare up at Jiraiya.

"Well if that's the case maybe I should create a shadow clone to hold him all night." Kakashi offered as he caped the bottle and handed it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya took the bottle from Kakashi and began feeding Naruto, whom drank the contents with uncontrolled haste. "That does sound like a good idea." Jiraiya stated. "And while were at it might as well have a shadow clone watch him when I'm out doing research." Jiraiya concluded as he thought about his many failed attempts to gather research when Naruto had been along for the ride.

Kakashi chuckled a slight bit as he recalled one of the memories as well. "Yes those women weren't too thrilled about us peeking on them while they bathed under that waterfall."

Jiraiya giggled as well. "If I didn't know any better I'd say the red haired one and the brunet were about to treat us to one hell of a show of the intimate kind until this brat had to start crying and giving away our position."

Kakashi sat back down on his bed still snickering about the situation they had been in. "It's a good thing I had Naruto at the time or I would have suffered the beating instead of you."

Jiraiya absentmindedly rubbed his cheek where one of the girls had managed to get a decent hit in. "Yeah next time I hold the kid." Jiraiya stated.

"Not a chance." Kakashi retorted. "He's like wearing a shield; no woman can find it in her heart to slug you if you're holding him."

Jiraiya grumbled some things under his breath while handing Naruto to Kakashi. "Hold the brat for a minute." Jiraiya commanded as he bit down on his thumb. "If the squirt wants' attention then I have a solution that just might be better then a shadow clone." Jiraiya summarized as he flew through some hand signs and slammed his open palm on the floor.

A small cloud of smoke erupted and when it cleared a small orange toad wearing a blue vest stood in its place. The toad stared up at Jiraiya with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey pops you must be Jiraiya, the man my father says is our summoner right?" The small toad questioned.

Jiraiya stared down at the small toad. "I'm guessing your Gamabunta's son then eh?"

The toad nodded enthusiastically. "Yep I'm Gamakichi, so what yah summon me for huh?"

"How old are you kid?" Jiraiya questioned the small toad, getting straight to the point.

Gamakichi stared at Jiraiya with a confused expression before answering. "I'm two years old, so what of it?"

Jiraiya grinned. "That's perfect, you're not much older then the squirt over there. So why don't you make yourself useful and keep the gaki company until he falls asleep would you?" Jiraiya commanded as he slouched down in his bed and worked on getting back to sleep.

Gamakichi quirked his brow as he turned to stare at Kakashi and then the baby in his arms. "Wait a minute, you summoned me here just to keep an eye on a baby!?"

Gamakichi got no answer considering Jiraiya had already fallen asleep or at least was pretending to be asleep.

Gamakichi sighed before hopping over towards Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he placed Naruto back down in his bed. "Thanks for looking after Naruto for us." Kakashi stated as he made his way back to his own bed and dropped himself on it like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah think nothing of it." Gamakichi replied irritably before turning his attention back to Naruto, whom was staring at him quietly.

"So what's your name kid?" Gamakichi questioned the small infant, but obviously didn't get much of a response in turn. "Not much of a talker then huh?" Gamakichi assessed as he debated on what to do with Naruto.

"Well I guess I could sit here and talk to myself, but that wouldn't be very fun. Oh wait a minute I'm already talking to myself, since you can't understand anything I'm saying." Gamakichi acknowledged as he folded his arms over his chest and eyed Naruto carefully, who looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"So now what am I boring you or something like that?" Gamakichi stated mistaking Naruto's tiredness for boredom. "Fine I'll just shut up then if I'm so boring." Gamakichi grumbled, but Naruto had already drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi eyed the scene with a smile. 'After all that hassle the toad manages to put him to sleep in seconds.' Kakashi thought before sleep soon claimed him for the night.

* * *

(The following Morning)

Kakashi yawned and stretched his aching muscles as he wrenched his bed sheets away from his body. Staring around the room tiredly his eyes fell on Jiraiya who was still out like a light.

"I guess he must have really been tired." Kakashi summarized as he noticed the slight blush on Jiraiya's cheeks. "Even in his sleep he's having perverted thoughts, that's dedication if you ask me." Kakashi noted as he got up to check on Naruto, but stopped as he heard Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle in his sleep.

Quirking his eyebrow Kakashi watched Jiraiya shift around in his bed.

"Yeah that's it; oh I didn't know you could bend like that. Hehe I think that's illegal in this country but I won't tell." Jiraiya stated as a small trickle of blood dripped from his nose.

'I hope I never become that bad.' Kakashi thought with a sweat drop.

Turning his attention back to Naruto he noticed Gamakichi was no longer in the bed with Naruto. 'I guess he must have went back to his own home during the night." Kakashi assessed before he heard a loud scream coming from beyond their door. 'Or not.' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

"Talking frog!" A woman's voice echoed through the building.

"Hey whadya gonna do with that broom lady!?" Gamakichi's voice rang soon after. "Now just hold on would yah?" Gamakichi pleaded. "Ow you crazy bitch! That hurt, just wait until my pops here's about this!"

'I better try and clear this up before things get anymore out of hand.' Kakashi thought as he made his way to the door and opened it. The moment he did Gamakichi came flying into the room.

"Quick close the door, some crazy lady is tryin ta kill me!" Gamakichi shouted.

"Get back here you disgusting frog!" The woman shouted as she tried to enter their room only for Kakashi to step in her path.

"I'm sorry but that little guy is a pet of mine, and it would be most appreciated if you'd stop trying to kill him." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

The woman placed her hands on her hips and stared at Kakashi sternly. "Well keep that thing with you at all times, were not running a zoo here you know?"

"Will do." Kakashi assured as he closed the door, and shot a glare towards Gamakichi. "Why did you leave the room?"

Gamakichi folded his arms over his chest. "I was looking for some snacks, and the lady freaked out on me and tried to squash me with that damn broom!"

"Sorry but were not in a ninja village, so people really aren't accustomed to seeing a talking animal." Kakashi explained. "It's only natural they'd over react."

"You call that overreacting!?" Gamakichi replied irritably.

Jiraiya let out a heavy yawn seeing the commotion had awakened him. Staring around the room tiredly Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "It was only a dream." Jiraiya stated with slumped shoulders.

At that moment Naruto reminded everyone of his presences, as he began to openly cry.

"Great does the brat have to wake up crying!?" Jiraiya grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Prying himself from his bed he made his way over to Naruto, to see what was irritating the child now.

A very unpleasant smell wafted through Jiraiya's nostrils and he instantly figured out what was causing Naruto's discomfort. "Guwah… that's rank!" Jiraiya acknowledged while pinching his nose with his fingers.

"Ay Kakashi, the gaki needs a change." Jiraiya stated to his young apprentice.

Kakashi narrowed his eye on Jiraiya. "Didn't we agree on a rotation method for changing Naruto?" Kakashi protested. "If I recall correctly it's your turn."

"Come on, you're the one with the mask here you probably can't even smell it." Jiraiya pouted.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Tough"

"You're cruel you know that?" Jiraiya stated as he got to work on changing Naruto.

After Naruto had been cleaned and changed Jiraiya strapped him into his carrier, and handed him off to Kakashi. "I have in informant to speak with today, so babysitting duty is on you." Jiraiya explained to Kakashi. "Afterwards perhaps I can teach you a few things." Jiraiya offered.

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow. "I thought you said you had nothing to teach me?" Kakashi questioned.

Jiraiya shrugged. "You're strong Kakashi, but you aren't on my level yet. So until you reach that point I'll always have something to teach you. Besides I wouldn't be much of a mentor if you didn't learn anything from me."

"But why'd you decide to wait two months?" Kakashi questioned.

"For Naruto's sake really." Jiraiya explained. "We couldn't really have Naruto outside too much being how young he was. But I figure he' old enough to spend a bit more time outside now."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "Well in the meantime I'll take Naruto for a walk around the town to get a little fresh air."

"Fine we'll meet up at that park district in an hour." Jiraiya concluded.

"Uh what about me pops?" Gamakichi piped in. "Can I go home now?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about you Gamakichi." Jiraiya stated. "Sure you can get going now, thanks for looking after the gaki last night."

"No problem pops." Gamakichi replied before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

(Konoha)

Sarutobi looked out over the village from his position in his office. He was currently deep in thought as he pondered about how Jiraiya was fairing with taking care of Naruto. They weren't do back in the village for their routine check up for another four months, and the suspense was really getting to him.

Sighing to himself his mind ventured back to the council meeting that was held after Naruto had departed with Jiraiya. The mere thought of it was close to giving him a headache.

The council had been in an uproar at hearing that Naruto was permitted to leave. While some were glad to have their hands cleaned of the demon as they deemed him, others were less enthused at the news mainly his rival Danzo.

The old warhawk was one of the only few people that actually wanted Naruto to stay in the village. To anyone that had known Danzo his reasoning was crystal clear. Danzo was a man that pursued power for his village. Some might have seen it as admirable while others just simply thought his intentions for the village were meant in self interest.

Sarutobi was of those that didn't believe Danzo's intentions were admirable one's. He could hear it in Danzo's argument to have Naruto returned, was simply means for him to try and harness the power of the nine-tails for his own greed.

Unfortunately for Danzo, nothing could be done considering Jiraiya was Naruto's legal guardian and any decision on the boy rested upon him.

Another dilemma was the fact that he had allowed Kakashi to leave as well. Apart from the Uchiha's who had a general disliking of Kakashi for the fact that he wiled their pried and joy the Sharingan, everyone wanted his immediate return.

Sarutobi was able to refute that argument by explaining to them that Jiraiya had taken Kakashi as an apprentice. The council had given up after hearing this, for it was well within Jiraiya's rights to bring Kakashi where ever he went for the rules of an apprenticeship allowed it.

The last bit of discussion was on Tsunade herself. This had easily been the worst of them all. Not only was Konoha losing the last of the Senju, but the greatest medic ninja the leaf had ever produced.

Sarutobi had tired to explain how he had been in a bind with dealing with Tsunade. Had he made her stay she could have chosen to retire, and there for been free to leave the village regardless. He figured if he granted her a temporary leave, he could still keep her as an enlisted shinobi. At least with that decision Tsunade would be given the time to sort things out on her own, and with a little luck she may just chose to return to the village at some point.

Deciding to put those thoughts away for a later date Sarutobi turned his attention to mound of never ending paperwork stacked on his desk. Lighting his pipe Sarutobi got to work on his eternal nemesis as he deemed it.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Kakashi was sitting in a local park with Naruto in his lap. For the most part Naruto appeared to be enjoying the scenery, as he looked on curiously at the kids running about. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he observed Naruto's wonderment. The masked ninja had been in a pretty good mood since he brought Naruto out with him. And the fact that he had a pretty good view underneath a girls skirt sitting on the opposite side of the park from him wasn't exactly putting a damper in his sprits either.

Kakashi sighed in content. "You know Naruto, it's the simple pleasures in life that are the most rewarding." Kakashi explained giggling like the pervert he was. "But all in good time, you'll learn to appreciate these things just as I do." Kakashi added, just as Jiraiya came trotting up to them.

"There you are Kakashi" Jiraiya stated as he took up a seat next to Kakashi. "So how's the gaki been?"

"Surprisingly Naruto's been on his best behavior today." Kakashi answered. "No crying or spitting up on me."

Jiraiya nodded. "That sounds like a good day in my book." Jiraiya agreed. "Not to mention that girls skirt panty just brightened my sprits." Jiraiya added.

"I noticed." Kakashi returned and the two snickered together.

"But anyway what do you say we begin that training I promised?" Jiraiya broke back in. "I bet Naruto's just dying to see a ninja in action."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah it feels like its been foever since I've done some real training."

"It can't be helped the gaki has been keeping us pretty busy after all." Jiraiya summarized, as they stood to leave.

Naruto had a sour expression on his face as they began to leave the park. Protesting in the only way he could he openly began to cry again.

Jiraiya slapped his hand over head. "Are we ever going to have peace with this gaki around?"

Kakashi smiled. "We it's hell for the time being, but at least when he's older the perks of being his caretaker will reveal themselves."

"Like what?" Jiraiya grumbled.

"The fact that you'll most likely be his role model." Kakashi answered.

Jiraiya grinned at that prospect of having a miniature version of himself running around. "You know I think you may just have a point Kakashi.

**Alright sorry for the short chapter but I'm about to install a new operating system on my computer so everything will be wiped off my computer. I'd already started this chapter and wanted to finish quickly so I could install the new OS. Anyway please review and I'll see you with the next update. **


	3. My Names Naruto!

**Hello everyone reading this, first off I have to say wow. Just two chapters in and this story has sixty reviews. Now how about I answer a question that has come up quite a few times? And that's will this be a harem? Hm good question I suppose for this type of story. First off If you read any of my previous stories you would probably know I don't write harems, but in the nature of this story I may do a small one, not certain at this point. So even though Naruto will be a pervert don't expect him to screw everything with a va jay-jay. As of now I'll take suggestions as to who you'd like to see in a small harem with Naruto two to three girls max! No older women, because that freaks me out in stories. Now with that out of the way let's move on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: My Names Naruto!**

Jiraiya sighed contently as he breathed in the fresh warm moist air that could only be found in his native homeland of fire country. As with most days in Konoha it was pretty much perfect, the temperature was just right with a great breeze to accompany it.

Looking down at his protégé Jiraiya grinned fiercely at the seven year old. "Alright gaki, time for a pop quiz to make sure you've been paying attention to everything me and Kakashi have been trying to teach you."

Naruto looked up at his father figure with an equally large grin on his face. "Bring it on, I'm ready for anything!" Naruto returned back.

Jiraiya nodded as he placed his hand on his chin. Spying his first target, Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "Now tell me what do you see when you look at that woman?" Jiraiya questioned as a young woman no older then nineteen walked by them.

Naruto squinted his eyes for a moment on the woman before answering. "I see a size thirty-two B" Naruto answered.

Jiraiya giggled like a little school girl. "Perfect gaki." Jiraiya congratulated before spying another woman. "Now her."

"Easy, she's a thirty-six A" Naruto answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "come on, give me one a little harder then this!" Naruto challenged

Jiraiya smiled approvingly. "All right you cheeky little brat, what size is she?" Jiraiya questioned, not bothering to be discreet as he pointed to a woman with ridiculously large breast.

"I said a challenge." Naruto barked before answering. "She's clearly a double D!"

"Nope brat, close as you may be, she's surely a size forty-two D!" Jiraiya boasted loudly which had been his mistake considering the woman had over heard him.

"Why you dirty old man!" The woman shouted while glaring a hole through Jiraiya. "You should be ashamed of yourself, teaching a child to know such things."

Jiraiya simply gave the woman a dismissive wave of his hand before retorting. "Consider it a compliment; you've just served as a valuable test subject for my young apprentice here."

The woman answered Jiraiya's crude remark with a vicious slap to his cheek before storming away.

Naruto bursted into a fit of laughter at the scene. Although he'd witnessed Jiraiya slapped on multiple occasions, it never failed to amuse him.

"I bet that one stung." Kakashi noted as he appeared behind Naruto and Jiraiya.

"No worse then any other slap I've had curtsey of Konoha's female population." Jiraiya stated sourly while rubbing his throbbing cheek.

Naruto's eyes brightened upped at hearing Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi-niisan!" Naruto chorused loudly, you're back from your mission!"

Kakashi's eye curved upward resembling a smile of sorts before he walked around the bench and sat next to Naruto. "Miss me that much, it's only been three days?"

"Yeah, three days of just me and my lazy god-father." Naruto returned as he launched himself at Kakashi and wrapped him in a head lock. "He won't teach me anything!"

"Won't teach you anything!" Jiraiya repeated. "What about those female anatomy lessons we had?" Jiraiya challenged.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's not new, we've gone over female anatomy plenty of times." Naruto fired back. "Besides I mean you haven't taught me any cool Ninjutsu, only Kakashi-niisan bothers with teaching me the really cool stuff."

"How many times do I have to tell yah kid, you just don't have enough chakra or enough chakra control to learn the advanced techniques I have to teach you yet?" Jiraiya answered with a shrug.

"That's crap and you know it!" Naruto fired back. "You even said because of my tenant I have boat loads of chakra!"

"Actually I said you will eventually have a ridiculous amount of chakra." Jiraiya countered. "Right now you're chakra is far stronger then an average seven year old but it's still only about low to mid Genin level at best." Jiraiya explained. "And simply put that's not enough to learn my techniques."

Naruto frowned but said nothing else on the matter, instead opting to turn his attention back to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-niisan how come every time we come to visit Konoha the old man always sends you on missions?" Naruto questioned. "I mean we never get to spend time together when were here."

Kakashi pried Naruto off his neck before answering. "Sorry kido, but I'm still a registered ninja, here and duty calls."

Naruto sighed. "I guess I really wouldn't mind if I only had some other kids my age to hang out with." Naruto summarized quietly. "But we always only stay here for about a week."

Kakashi looked at Naruto sympathetically, and was about to try and offer his little brother some words of solace, but Jiraiya beat him to the punch.

"Well gaki even though you still seem to undermine the more valuable things I teach you, I still think you're deserving of the surprise I have planned for you." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Surprise, you have a surprise for me!" Naruto questioned loudly before launching himself onto Jiraiya. "Tell me tell me tell me!"

Jiraiya grinned toothily. "We'll be staying for an extra week and not only that, I managed to get you permission from old man Sarutobi to sit in at the academy in a class with students all your age for that week." Jiraiya concluded.

Naruto was speechless for a moment before he enveloped Jiraiya in the tightest hug he could muster. "I'm finally gonna meet kids my own age when do I start!" Naruto questioned.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi chuckled.

"You start first thing in the morning gaki." Jiraiya answered.

Naruto grinned fiercely. "I think only one thing could make this day better."

"Ramen" Both Jiraiya and Kakashi stated in unison, neither one of them sounding too thrilled about eating ramen for the fifth day in a row.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow. "Wow are you two psychic or something how'd yah know I was gonna say ramen?"

"Just a hunch I guess." Kakashi answered as they stood up and headed in the direction of Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto stared at his bedside alarm clock impatiently; he cursed himself for going through the trouble of setting the damn thing if he was only going to awaken thirty minutes before it even sounded.

He figured it couldn't be helped taking into account how excited he was to get the day started. If only time was on his side, but apparently time liked to drag ass when you stared at it.

"Come on you piece of junk." Naruto hissed though gritted teeth as he waited for the clock that currently read six twenty four to reach six thirty.

Kakashi chuckled slightly as he overheard Naruto's comment from his nearby bed. "You know Naruto I don't think ordering your clock to speed up will actually make it, let alone real time." Kakashi stated tiredly.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto begrudgingly agreed. "But screw this." Naruto stated as he pried his bed sheets off his body and stood up. "What's six minutes anyway? I'm getting ready now." Naruto confirmed as he raced to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

"That gaki needs to work on his patience." Jiraiya grumbled in as the sound of the shower rang through his ears.

"Can you really blame him for being so excited?" Kakashi questioned as he stood up to cancel the alarm clock before it actually begun to ring. "He's had quite a strange upbringing, it's only natural he desires some form of normalcy in his life."

"I guess." Jiraiya acknowledged. "But he'll thank us for it once his ninja career actually begins. He doesn't realize it yet, but today he'll find out he's quite ahead of his fellow students in skill."

"Maybe" Kakashi stated as he sat back down on his bed. "I've heard there's quite the talented Uchiha in his age group."

"I've heard that too, Fugaku's youngest son right?" Jiraiya questioned as he rolled out of his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"That's the one." Kakashi confirmed.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Uchiha or not, I doubt the kid is on par with our gaki."

"Didn't realize you had a competitive side." Kakashi stated.

"It's nothing like that." Jiraiya retorted. "I just want that gaki to be every bit as good as his father."

"So that's why you focus on his speed so much?" Kakashi questioned. "It won't be easy for Naruto to follow in his father's foot steps. Speed and intelligence was his father's two highest qualities, while Naruto seems to be a bit more on the brawler and perseverance side of the spectrum, like his mother." Kakashi summarized thoughtfully.

"No reason to believe he can't excel at all four of those attributes." Jiraiya reasoned. "It's all in the conditioning after all. If we train him to be fast he will be, if we teach him to be smart he will be, and his perseverance comes as natural to him as breathing air." Jiraiya concluded as the sound of the shower faded away.

"I guess the gaki is about ready." Jiraiya stated as he walked over to a nearby face bowl and washed his face.

A moment later Naruto exited out of the bathroom grinning like an idiot. His golden spiky hair was about shoulder length. He was dressed in a white kimono top with orange flames at the bottom with a fishnet shirt underneath. His outfit was topped off with black baggy pants and fishnet leg protectors.

"Hey what's the hold up? Let's get going already!" Naruto demanded impatiently.

"Would you slow it down for a sec gaki?" Jiraiya stated in a muffled grumble, as he brushed his teeth. "I haven't even had the time to freshen up yet." Jiraiya concluded.

"You can do that later, you're just dropping me off after all right?" Naruto returned, before shifting through his back pack and locating a few ninja tools he thought he may need for the day.

"Damn brat" Jiraiya stated bluntly as he continued to brush his teeth.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A Chunin by the name of Iruka Umino unlocked the door to his class room and stepped inside. His students would begin filing in within the next thirty minutes or so and he needed to be prepared for them.

Thinking about his students brought him to his current mindset, and that's the fact that he had a special guest sitting in for the week. Yes his guest was very special indeed, apart from him being raised by the renowned toad Sannin Jiraiya, he was also in fact the container of the nine tailed fox.

Like most he didn't have much of an opinion about the child considering how little time the boy actually spent in the village. To be honest with himself he couldn't recall how the boy even looked, for he'd only caught a glimpse of the child once and that had been some years back.

The more Iruka pondered on the mystery that was Naruto, the more questions arose in his mind about him. His most thought about question along with the majority of Konoha's population was why Jiraiya was even looking after the child in the first place?

Some had speculated he was merely keeping the Kyubi under a tight leash to make sure the boy wouldn't try anything funny later down the road. Others thought that he may have been under orders to raise the child into a perfect killing machine for the villages sake, but those that knew Jiraiya personally would laugh at such an absurd accusation.

Iruka was suddenly brought out of his musings by the sound of his assistant taking up the empty seat next to him.

"Hey Iruka what's eating at you? I haven't seen you so focused since the written portion of our Chunin exams."

Iruka grinned slightly. "Sorry about that Mizuki, it's just my mind was set on our guest."

"Guest?" Mizuki sneered. "I still can't believe we have to get saddled with that monstrosity."

"Easy Mizuki." Iruka warned. "You don't even know the child, so why not hold off opinions about him until you meet him?"

"I know he's a monster, and that's all I need to know." Mizuki countered. "Honestly what the hell was the Hokage smoking, allowing that thing permission here?" Mizuki added before going back to preparing his things for the day.

* * *

(Some time Later)

"Come on were gonna be late!" Naruto shouted as he raced down the streets at a brisk pace.

"You're the one that insisted on having ramen for breakfast, so if you're late you know who's to blame for it!" Jiraiya shouted back.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes at Jiraiya's counter argument. "Never mind I see the academy coming up anyway."

"Well then slow down." Jiraiya ordered.

"Why, what for?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't want you to just go barging into the classroom all out of breath." Jiraiya explained. "So slow down."

Naruto reluctantly agreed and slowed his running down into a brisk power walk. "Fine happy now?"

"Couldn't be happier gaki." Jiraiya answered.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Iruka had just finished roll call by the time he heard a knock on his door.

'Looks like he's finally here?' Iruka thought while strolling up to the door to answer it. "Alright kids settle down, we have a guest coming to join our class today so try to make him feel welcomed." Iruka suggested while Mizuki simply rolled his eyes.

Once Iruka opened the door Jiraiya stepped inside with a large smirk plastered across his face.

"Jiraiya-san" Iruka greeted respectfully. "It's an honor to have you pay visit to our class room.

Many students had curious looks displayed across their faces as they observed the tall white haired man before them.

"Wha! This is our guest, some old man!" A brown haired kid with fang like markings shouted in disbelief. "I thought it was gonna be someone cool, like an Anbu captain or something."

"Enough Kiba, show the proper respect a Sannin deservers." Iruka hissed through gritted teeth.

"Besides this old man isn't your guest, I am." Naruto stated as he walked away from behind Jiraiya while grinning toothily.

Jiraiya slightly frowned. "Would you stop calling me old man?"

Kiba quirked his eyebrow at seeing the miniature blond boy emerge from behind Jiraiya. "But you're just a runt, what's so special about you?"

"The size of my manhood, that's what!" Naruto fired back hotly while giving Jiraiya a grin.

Jiraiya returned the grin. 'That's my gaki, if that doesn't get him attention from the ladies I don't know what will!' Jiraiya practically squealed in his mind.

Iruka and Mizuki stared at the scene in a temporary state of shock. The kids in the classroom just had quirked eyebrows considering they really didn't get it apart from Kiba who instantly erupted into laughter.

"Yah know what kid you're actually my kind of guy, what's your name anyway?" Kiba questioned through his fit of laughter.

"The names Naruto remember it!" Naruto chorused loudly, causing the girls in the classroom to giggle at his antics.

'Great a perverted loud mouth.' Iruka thought as he observed Naruto's behavior. Shaking himself of those thoughts Iruka addressed Naruto. "Uh Naruto as you can see the classroom is pretty full but there is an empty seat next to Hinata at the top row, why not sit next to her?"

Naruto grinned fiercely. "Hinata huh, she sounds hot where is she!" Naruto questioned as he squinted his eyes and scanned over the classroom until his eyes met with the only person with an empty seat next to her.

Hinata was staring back at Naruto with an embarrassed expression on her face. She had never so much as had anyone refer to her as cute let alone hot!

"Wow what's a honey like her doing sitting all alone in the first place!" Naruto questioned loudly as he swiftly bounded up towards the empty seat next to Hinata, all the while grinning like an idiot as he did so.

"Well Iruka I leave Naruto in your capable hands. I trust he won't be too much of a handful for you." Jiraiya stated as he shot Naruto one last grin and exited out of the classroom.

Once Naruto sat down he gave Hinata the biggest smile he could muster. "Hey there honey-chan the names Naruto."

Hinata simply stared at Naruto for a moment as her face began to heat up and turn dangerously red. "I'm H-Hinata." She squeaked out timidly.

'Shy type huh' Naruto assessed as he took note of the redness in Hinata's face and brief stuttering of her name. 'Well I know exactly what to do with her type.' Naruto thought with a mischievous grin on his face. Without warning Naruto slapped Hinata directly on the rear, "Hehe not bad honey-chan nice and firm."

Hinata's face flew through five shades of red at Naruto's actions. "That's called breaking the ice." Naruto stated as Hinata suddenly passed out, her head landing in his lap.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing to Hinata!" Iruka shouted in disbelief.

Even though Mizuki was sure he would hate Naruto, he had to admit the kid was fairly entertaining as he looked at the spectacle.

"Uh nothing really, me and honey-chan are just getting to know each other that's all." Naruto replied dumbly causing the remaining students to erupt into laughter.

"Haha, yes this kid is the greatest!" Kiba howled in laughter while holding onto his aching ribs.

Iruka sighed. 'What should I have expected he is under the care of one of the if not biggest perverts in our entire village.'

**Well there you have it folks your first glimpse of what Naruto will be like. I'll tell you now I have no intentions on holding back with this story. Its gonna be over the top but serious when it needs to be. Also I want some opinions on Sasuke. Do you want typical douche bag Sasuke or would you prefer a more likeable version of him? You're opinions would be greatly appreciated. Anyway next chapter Naruto will be interacting with the rest of the class so I hope you're looking forward to it. Anyway please review and I'll see you with the next chapter. **


	4. Lunch Time

**Hm what can I say besides wow sixty plus reviews on a single chapter! I guess it turned out better then I thought it would. Also I appreciate some helpful tips that were given to me by a few reviewers, I take what everyone's said into account the best I can. Anyway let's move on with the story shall we?**

**Chapter 4: Lunch Time**

"Hey honey-chan, honey-chan wake up!" Naruto shouted but Hinata refused to obey his command. "She's really out of it." Naruto stated to the few that had surrounded him and Hinata an attempt to help him wake her.

"Well whatever she's dreaming about, must be pretty good judging by the blush and grin on her face." Kiba assessed. As he observed the pink tent on Hinata's cheeks and blissful smile on her face.

"What can I say I'm the perfect fuel for a girls naughty dreams." Naruto proclaimed while sending a nearby pinkette a wink.

"Tch talk about an ego." A boy with a spiky ponytail grumbled under his breath as he lazily watched the proceedings from his desk.

"What you doubt the effect I have on women?" Naruto fired back.

"I neither doubt it or care for it because it would be too troublesome to do so. But I will say Hinata's only in that state because she's the shyest girl in the village, obviously your method of introducing yourself to her would result in such a way." The kid summarized in a bored tone.

"Alright that's enough Shikamaru." Iruka cut in as he made his way towards Naruto and the unconscious form of Hinata. "Honestly I forget that you kids are seven because you hardly act like it." Iruka mouthed while reaching into his flack jacket and pulling out a tablet.

"Stand back kids, this stuff is a bit strong." Iruka warned while breaking the tablet in two and waving it in front of Hinata's nose.

The effect was immediate as Hinata eyes fluttered open and she stared around blissfully unaware of everyone staring down at her.

"So did you have sweet dreams about me honey-chan?" Naruto questioned as Hinata finally took notice of the crowd around her.

"Eeep!" Hinata squeaked as she swiftly jumped to her feet. "W-what h-happened?"

"Sorry about that honey-chan, but apparently my ice breaker may have been a bit much." Naruto explained.

"I-Ice breaker?" Hinata repeated, just as the memories of what had transpired moments ago before she passed out came flooding back. Hinata blushed fiercely while turning her face from the spectators. "S-sorry it won't happen again." Hinata confirmed before taking her seat once more.

"Yes and I'll make sure of it." Iruka confirmed as he turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto you're switching seats with Shikamaru."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow as he observed the seat Shikamaru was occupying. "No chance!" Naruto shouted. "He's sandwiched in between two guys, and sorry being the meat in a dude sandwhich isn't how I roll."

"Well sorry, Naruto but until you can show some control I can't have you sitting next to the girls." Iruka reasoned.

"I-It's okay." Hinata cut in quietly. "I don't mind if N-Naruto-kun continues to s-sit next to me."

Naruto smirked at Iruka. "See honey-chan doesn't mind that I sit next to her. In fact I bet she likes it." Naruto added with a toothy grin.

Iruka simply sighed as he turned his attention back to the class. "Alright kids back to your seats, the shows over."

The kids did what they were told reluctantly.

Once order had been reestablished Naruto plopped himself back down in his seat. "Thanks, honey-chan you're a life saver. I only got a week here and I'd much rather spend it sitting next to a fox like you then a couple of guys."

"N-no problem." Hinata assured Naruto.

Meanwhile Iruka shook his head once he made it back to Mizuki. "I honestly can't believe it, it's been five minutes and the kid is already driving me up the wall."

Mizuki chuckled. "Funny, I thought' I'd hate the brat, but he's already made this class more interesting in five minutes then it has been all year." Mizuki whispered back to Iruka.

"I think there's a fine line between interesting and disruptive." Iruka countered as he pulled open his teachers text book and eyed the students. "Alright kids today we'll be going over the basic principals of how to use your chakra to reinforce muscle strength."

"What! That's baby stuff!" Naruto shouted after hearing their lesson plan for today.

"Sorry you do not approve Naruto, but not all of my students have had training from a Sannin." Iruka rebuked. "So if you could please remain quiet so that I may explain what I mean to the class, it would be most appreciated."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while slouching back down in his seat. "Man I didn't realize you guys were only up to this level." Naruto stated to Hinata.

Hinata looked back at Naruto curiously, as she pondered on just how strong he might be. "You've learned this a-already?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah honey, that among other useful things." Naruto replied. "If you catch my drift that is."

"I-I'm afraid I d-don't catch your drift." Hinata stated.

"Hehe I'll be more then willing to show you what I mea…" Naruto began but was cut off by Iruka.

"Naruto! Is there something you'd like to discuss with the rest of the class?" Iruka shouted.

"Uh nope, not a thing Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied before turning his attention back to Hinata. "We'll talk about this later honey-chan." Naruto quickly added before giving Iruka his full attention. Well more like one fourth of it considering he was using the other three quarters to scope out the remaining females in his new class.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Lunch time had finally come around and Naruto couldn't have been more grateful. Iruka's lesson plan had been something he'd learned nearly two years ago, and listening to the man drone on and on about it practically drove him up the wall.

"Man that Iruka is one boring teacher." Naruto stated to Kiba whom decided to join him for lunch in order to learn more about the boy, he considered hilarious.

"Couldn't agree more man, but what can yah do, know what I mean?" Kiba replied as he took a bite into his sandwich while observing Naruto shuffle around his kimono. "Whatcha lookin for?" Kiba questioned through a mouth full.

"Just a sec." Naruto responded as he finally located what he was after and pulled it out.

Kiba arched his eyebrow at seeing the item Naruto had pulled from his kimono. "What the heck you got a telescope for?"

Naruto grinned as he extended the telescope and began peering through it. "I'm about to introduce you to one of my favorite past times. It's called…well I don't have a name for it actually but it's awesome none the less." Naruto assured Kiba.

Kiba looked skeptical but gave Naruto the benefit of the doubt.

After a brief moment of silence Naruto finally shouted. "Found one!"

"Found what?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto smirked. "Just have a look for yourself." Naruto offered while handing Kiba the miniature telescope.

Kiba took the telescope from Naruto and peered through. "Now just what the heck am I even lookin for?"

"Tilt the scope two degrees to your left." Naruto answered.

Kiba did what he was told and a deep blush instantly colored his cheeks. "Wow doesn't that teacher even believe in crossing her legs?" Kiba remarked as a small trickle of blood seeped from his nose.

"Nope, but that's nothing." Naruto commented. "On really good days you can find the occasional woman that doesn't' believe in panties either." Naruto added with a chuckle and the two shared a laugh together.

"Dude it sucks you're only gonna be around for a week." Kiba remarked while handing back the telescope to Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed. "It's pretty rough always being out on the road, but at least I have my god-father and brother to hang out with." Naruto confirmed.

"Oh so that old man was your god-father huh?" Kiba questioned.

"Yep, but as lame as you probably think he is, he's actually pretty awesome." Naruto confirmed. "He taught me everything I know, well at least the things he considers important." Naruto concluded as his attention finally found a dark raven haired boy sitting next to a tree with a crowd of young girls around him.

"What da?" Naruto muttered. "Hey Kiba why's that kid down there surrounded by all the babes from our class?"

"Wha…" Kiba started but stopped as soon as he noticed whom Naruto had been speaking of. "Oh that's just Sasuke Uchiha he's a student from our room." Kiba explained. "All the girls in our class seem to have a thing for him, even though I don't think he's all that great."

"Well the guy must possess superior lady skills then my own if he's surrounded by a flock like that." Naruto assessed, but Kiba shook his head.

"Trust me he doesn't." Kiba proclaimed. "He honestly just get's by on looks alone. From what I can gather he doesn't really show interest in the girls around him, but prefers to spend his time trying to follow in his brothers footsteps."

"His brothers foot steps? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kiba took another bite out of his sandwich before answering. "Apparently his big brother is some hot shot that graduated at age seven and made Chunin at age ten." Kiba explained. "He wants to be just like him."

"That's stupid." Naruto claimed. "Why would he worry about that, when he's got all these skirts around him?"

"Who knows?" Kiba answered with a shrug.

"You know what I think I'm gonna ask him." Naruto stated as he stood to his feet, and began making his way over towards Sasuke with Kiba trailing right behind him.

When Naruto and Kiba arrived the girls stared at Naruto curiously, and he simply flashed them a toothy grin. "You ladies don't mind if I borrow him for a sec do yah?" Naruto questioned but didn't give the girls a chance to answer as he quickly grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

The girls along with Kiba stared at the spot Naruto had vanished with Sasuke from speechlessly.

"What the hell?" Kiba stated pretty much summing up what all of them had been thinking.

On the opposite side of the academy where the students three years ahead of them resided Naruto and Sasuke appeared, and Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke questioned as he assessed just how far and fast they traveled.

"That's not important." Naruto answered. "But what is important is why in the hell aren't' you accepting any of those girls advances?"

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow, before he let out a slight chuckle. "You honestly brought me here just to ask that, you truly do concern yourself with only one thing."

"How do you figure that?" Naruto returned.

"Simple, I've been watching your behavior the moment you entered class to gauge your abilities. Which after what's you've shown me just now must surpass even my own skills." Sasuke answered. "But that's to be expected considering you get training from Jiraiya of the Sannin." Sasuke finished.

"Wow and after the less then impressed expressions on everyone's faces, when Iruka-sensei announced who my god-father was, I was starting to think no one knew who he was." Naruto acknowledged.

"Don't lump me in with the rest of them." Sasuke advised. "I'm an Uchiha after all and we take all shinobi matters seriously. There's no way a member of the Uchiha would not be informed of a man as renowned as Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"I see." Naruto stated. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Sasuke folded his arms and shut his eyes. "It's as I've said before." Sasuke started. "We Uchiha take all shinobi matters seriously, and I simply can't respect those that spit on our eventual profession."

"Spit on our profession?" Naruto questioned.

"That's right, fan-girls that's all they are. They believe this is some kind of game and they're only here to find a date. But I can assure them I won't be their knight in shining armor in the fantasy world that they live in." Sasuke claimed. "But maybe you could take that position from me, considering you seem to prefer quantity over quality, something I don't see eye to eye with."

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say the female species is a beautiful work of art, which I'd liked to see as much of as I can." Naruto jested lightly.

"Hn, to each his own." Sasuke answered simply as he turned on his heels only to be faced with a group of older boys staring down at him."

"Hehe well well well, what do we got here?" The apparent leader of the four boys remarked, with a grin on his face. "Looks like we stumbled across a couple of homoes having play time."

"Back off." Sasuke warned.

"Or what pretty boy, you gonna tell yer mommy on us?" a tall skinny boy on the left remarked, as the four boys chuckled at the pitiable joke.

"Don't yah know, first year punks like yourself need to stay on your side of school." The leader piped back in.

Naruto finally took that moment to speak up. "Ah so you must be what is referred to as a bully. Their usually quite dim witted, travel in groups of three to five, and don't know the meaning of proper hygiene."

"Don't fuck with us kid?" The leader warned.

"No don't fuck with me." Naruto shot back coldly.

"Or what huh, can't you count? It's four of us and only two of you." A tall heavy set kid added.

"Then go get some more guys and then we'll fight princess." Naruto countered.

"That's it you little shit!" The leader shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his kimono and lifted him eye level. "Not so tough are yah now huh?"

"It's ashamed there's not a crowd of honey's around to watch me wipe the floor with you guys." Naruto stated as he grabbed the boy by the wrist and applied pressure.

The boy winced in pain as Naruto squeezed his wrist.

"I could see it now. Oh Naruto-kun you're so strong, and handsome." Naruto chorused in his best impersonation of a young girl, while adding more pressure to the boys' wrist.

"Guwha!" The boy shouted as Naruto squeezed his wrist with enough force it brought him down to his knees. "Let go, let go!"

"But why buttercup?" Naruto questioned innocently. "Were just now starting to have some fun." Naruto added as he drove his foot into the boys' gut sending him skidding painfully across the ground. "Aw what's this, done already?"

The boy shakily lifted himself to his feet and glared at Naruto. "What are you idiots waiting for? Get this little shit!" The boy ordered to his goons.

The three boys were hesitant for a second before they charged in only to be intercepted by Sasuke.

"He's not your only opponent." Sasuke announced as he swiftly closed the distance with the boy closest to him and buried his fist in his gut. The boy reeled back from the blow and Sasuke quickly followed it up with a spinning kick to the boys jaw that knocked him out.

"Not bad Sasuke, but let me show you how a man handles his business." Naruto stated as he moved with such speed he couldn't be tracked by either of the non combat experienced boys.

A moment later the three remaining boys collapsed in a heap and Naruto stood over them triumphantly while dusting off his hands. "Ah bullies I must say I rather like them."

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked after recovering from his initial shock at seeing Naruto move so fast.

"Because you can beat them up without feeling guilty." Naruto answered casually.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn it really is impossible to understand you."

"Then I'll make it simple for you, I'm an awesome ninja in training who happens to be one hell of a ladies man." Naruto boasted proudly.

"Then do me a favor and get these girls off my back so I can focus my attention on more important matters." Sasuke jested.

"I think you'll regret that decision when all the hotties are all over me." Naruto summarized.

"I think I'll cope." Sasuke countered as he and Naruto made there way back towards their side of the academy.

Meanwhile a boy with long brown hair and pupil-less white eyes had been watching the proceedings. His face portrayed a neutral expression while his mind was currently deep in thought. 'Both of those boys proved to be quite strong, for a couple first years.' He assessed. 'Only time will tell if either of them is capable of truly testing my abilities. But I still can't shake the feeling that blond one had been holding back, if so he's one to keep a close eye on.'

* * *

(A few minutes Later)

"So where the heck did you two disappear to!" Kiba demanded once Naruto and Sasuke had returned.

"No where important." Naruto answered plainly. "Besides you should be thanking me."

"Wha? What for?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"Because of me you got to spend nearly an entire lunch period, with this group of lovely ladies." Naruto returned.

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly welcome." Kiba grumbled.

"That's because our hearts belong to Sasuke-kun." The pinkette of the group barked in.

"Well that's too bad rosemary." Naruto stated. "I hate to see such beauty wasted."

The girl blushed at Naruto's words before something dawned on her. "Hey what do you mean wasted?"

"Simple Sasuke just isn't interested in the way you're interested in him." Naruto answered casually. "So you'll spend all your time chasing a lost cause."

Another girl of the group took that moment to pipe in. "Listen blond boy…" She started but was cut off by Naruto.

"The name is Naruto sweet cheeks."

The girl narrowed her eyes on Naruto. "First off never call me sweet cheeks, my name is Ino. And second I don't care what you say I'll win Sasuke-kun's affections just you watch."

"Ahem" The pink haired girl interrupted. "We all know you don't stand a chance, it's me Sasuke-kun will fall in love with."

"Get real Sakura." Ino fired back. "As if Sasuke-kun will settle for mediocrity. He's an Uchiha and he deserves the best."

"Then move aside." Another girl cut in. "Because that spot is obviously taken by me!"

"Say what!" Another girl shot in, and the small argument eventually escalated into an all out war of who would win Sasuke's affections between the girls.

Naruto simply stared at the scene dumbfounded, before he turned his attention to Kiba. "You know what, this is a lost cause. I say we head over and talk to the chicks a year ahead of us."

Kiba agreed with Naruto but the bell had chosen that moment to ring signaling the end of lunch period.

"Crap" Naruto grumbled. "I guess we'll have to put that plan on hold then." Naruto confirmed as he headed back to the class with Kiba at his side.

* * *

(Later That Day)

"What! You actually slapped a girl right on the ass!" Jiraiya shouted in a mix of admiration and disbelief "And a Hyuuga to boot no less." Jiraiya added while wiping a tear from his eye. "Kid you're one after my own heart."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah I am pretty great, but it's been hard trying to get the attention of the other girls in my class." Naruto explained. "Their all in love or so they think with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Then why not just upstage the little gaki then?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Uh perhaps you shouldn't be encouraging Naruto to pick fights." Kakashi suggested. "Isn't it more important that he make friends as opposed to enemies?"

"Who cares about that?" Jiraiya rebuked. "Everyone knows a female friend is worth like three times the amount of male friends."

"And where did you get these statistics?" Kakashi questioned lazily while flipping to the next page in his book.

"It's all written and Jiraiya's handbook one o one." Jiraiya answered only getting a sigh in response from Kakashi.

"Well I think Kakashi-niisan is right." Naruto confirmed. "I don't think I should go to the lengths of humiliating Sasuke just to steal his fan-girls attention. Besides what kind of man would I be not to rise to the challenge?" Naruto added.

"Come again?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I'll prove I can get all the honey's through my charm alone." Naruto claimed.

"Hehe kid, I knew you had all the makings to be one hell of a womanizer." Jiraiya announced. "Now if only Kakashi would fully give in to his calling, instead of trying to hide it, we'd be one force to reckon with."

"Forgive me if I don't think your idea of starting a womanizer club sounds enticing." Kakashi countered.

Jiraiya simply waved Kakashi off. "Now don't come complaining to me when Naruto gets older and were both knee deep in booty, while you're still using the old fashioned way of getting off."

"Nothing a brothel can't assist me with." Kakashi answered simply.

Jiraiya smirked. "Hehe I can respect that." Jiraiya confirmed. "In fact why don't you look after the kid tonight, there's some… business I have to take care of." Jiraiya claimed as he stood up with a grin that took up the entirety of his face.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight." Naruto stated while giving Jiraiya a thumbs up which he returned.

"Naruto, luck has nothing to do with it where he's going." Kakashi stated.

"Aw don't be sour because I beat you to the punch." Jiraiya chimed happily as he exited their apartment while whistling a cheerful melody.

'I hope you never become that bad.' Kakashi thought while staring at Naruto. 'Then again it just might be too late for that.'

**Alright, that's chapter four folks. I felt really motivated after the great reception last chapter, so I went on and wrote up this chapter. Anyway as you can see, Sasuke in this chapter was fairly neutral, because his family isn't dead yet, and making him a douche right off the bat wouldn't make sense. Well anyway let me know what you thought about the chapter. Also to anyone that reads my story Petals and Thorns expect a new chapter for it by Monday, until then later. **


	5. Dirty Minds

**Hello everyone, nice to see so many are still enjoying the story. I hope I manage to keep this as funny as possible. Also I thought I would let everyone know that this story is officially non harem. To my surprise I got quite the amount of request to make this a non harem story, that far outweighed the people that were for one. But Naruto will still remain as flirty and perverted as ever at least until he's tamed so to speak. Anyway let's roll on with the punches and get this underway!**

**Chapter 5: Dirty Minds**

**

* * *

**

(Hyuuga compound)

'Six months' Hinata thought solemnly. It had been six months since she last saw Naruto and she admitted she missed his antics he indulged in for the week he had been in their class. But most of all she missed his flirtatious attitude towards her.

She'd never had anyone express any form of interest in her. Even her own clan seemed to forget at times that she was even alive. Naruto had actually made her feel as though she wasn't invisible and she missed the feeling, for now that Naruto was gone, her life returned to normal which primary consisted of her being ignored and alone.

Sighing to herself Hinata recalled Naruto's final day. He had taken the liberty of explaining to the entire class that he would be back on the road and wouldn't return to Konoha for another six months.

But it had been six months, so where the hell was he? Hinata wondered as she shifted around on her futon to get comfortable. Hinata actually had the decency to laugh at her self considering she was actually losing sleep over a boy she barely knew. Was she really that starved for attention, or was she somehow developing feelings for the blond, self proclaimed ladies man?

'Ladies man' Hinata wondered as uneasy thoughts crept into her mind. Hinata began to wonder if Naruto would even remember her name once he returned. It wasn't as though she was the only girl he conversed with, in truth it just might have been in his nature to do so, and he probably didn't take anything he said seriously.

But that wouldn't stop Hinata, she figured as flirtatious as he was she could eventually make him hers, but only time would tell.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Come on, why are you two moving so slow!" Naruto shouted as he along with Kakashi and Jiraiya tree hopped in the direction of the leaf village.

"Kid it's two in the morning it's not like you could visit any of those gaki's you met six months ago at this hour anyway." Jiraiya reasoned. "If anything you should want to get back so we can go to sleep, we've been tree hopping for six hours straight!"

"Sleep? I can't do that I'm wide awake." Naruto countered.

"How do you have so much energy?" Jiraiya pondered aloud.

"Well you'd have energy too, if you didn't spend the last two days pissing away all your money at that brothel." Naruto confirmed.

"What have we told you about language like that?" Kakashi piped in. "At least wait until you make Genin, and are acknowledged as an adult."

"But my minds reeling, I need something to keep it occupied." Naruto pouted.

Kakashi sighed before reaching into his flack jacket and pulling out a small orange book, and tossing it to Naruto. "There, that should keep your mind from focusing on other things."

Naruto grinned. "Yes, this is the ultra rare copy of volume 2. That was written before I was even born, I can't believe you'd let me touch this let alone read it." Naruto claimed as he began to read the book with vigor.

Forty minutes later they had finally arrived in the leaf village, much to Narutos' char grin. "Hey Otousan are you going to speak with the old man about letting me stay in class again?"

"For the one hundredth time, yes but I can't very well drop by the old man at this hour, for something that can easily wait until morning." Jiraiya reasoned. "Now give it a rest would yah?"

"Fine" Naruto reluctantly agreed "But first thing in the morning were going to see him, deal?"

"Deal, now would you shut up!" Jiraiya shouted considering he'd had enough of Naruto pestering him about something he'd already agreed to months ago.

* * *

(The Following Morning)

Sarutobi was currently in his office having a break from his duties of completing paper work. He had his pipe filled with his favorite brand of tobacco, his door locked, and the newest copy of ich icha paradise in hand. Yep it was definitely going to be a good day for the weathered Hokage.

Flipping open the book to the page he had left off on, he began to snicker and blush like the pervert he was. That is until he heard a laughter that wasn't his own.

"Enjoying the book old man?" a young voice questioned.

Sarutobi turned his head slightly to his open window and was greeted with the site of Jiraiya and Naruto grinning at him. "Well it is most engaging." Sarutobi answered trying to sound decent about his interest in reading such material.

"Don't try to be modest old man." Naruto jested. "Were all equally dirty minded here. If you don't believe me skip to page forty six, I wrote that section myself." Naruto confirmed.

Sarutobi's eyes widened, as he turned his attention to Jiriaya whom simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, this gaki has talent." Jiraiya answered casually.

"But that was the most explicit content I've ever read surely an eight year old couldn't have…" Sarutobi began "I mean do you even know what a woman's..." Sarutobi started but stopped. "Never mind, I keep forgetting who your god-father is."

"Hey that hurt's Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya claimed with mock hurt in his voice. "Is it so wrong to teach my god-son everything I know?"

"You know Jiraiya when people say that, they usually don't mean everything." Sarutobi countered. "Some things should be held off until the appropriate time."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya questioned while rubbing his head thoughtfully. "The kid is old enough to read and write and use Jutsu, why shouldn't he know what a woman's clitoris is?" Jiraiya asked, with genuine confusion on his face.

"Just forget it." Sarutobi stated with a sigh. "So what can I do for you two anyway, it's unlike you to visit me this early in the morning."

"Frankly put the gaki wants' to sit in class again." Jiraiya answered.

"But of course." Sarutobi answered with a smile. "I'm glad Naruto's taking an interest in learning from our instructors."

"Uh you got it wrong; I don't think the brat could care less about that. He honestly just wants to spend time with all the kids his age." Jiraiya assessed.

Sarutobi nodded his understanding. "That's fine as well, it's not like Naruto hasn't already learnt what their teaching from you and Kakashi anyway."

"True" Jiraiya agreed. "The gaki has come far under my and Kakashi's tutelage, it's actually quite surprising."

"What's so surprising?" Naruto questioned "My dad was the fou…"

"Didn't I tell you to keep that information to yourself?" Jiraiya hissed while clamping his hand over Naruto's mouth.

Naruto pried himself from Jiraiya's grip. "What's the big deal it's not like you and the old man don't already know?"

Jiraiya slapped Naruto upside the head. "Kid don't you get it, even if someone passing by overheard that could have been bad news."

"Alright I get it, don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto grumbled.

"Why you cheeky little…" Jiraiya started but was cut off by Sarutobi.

"That's enough Jiraiya, we already have one child present let's not have you acting like one as well." Sarutobi reasoned. "Besides, Naruto should really get going if he plans on making it to class today." Sarutobi suggested while looking at the clock on the far wall in his office.

"Don't worry old man I can make it there in no time." Naruto confirmed as he placed his hand in a hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Body Flicker huh?" Sarutobi assessed. "So you've even taught him that technique, and at such an early age?"

"Yeah" Jiraiya confirmed. "It's only D-rank so I didn't see the harm in doing so. Besides we do a lot of traveling so it helps that the gaki can keep up with me and Kakashi with that technique. But on to more important things, like what did you think of the section Naruto wrote?"

"Uh well it was definitely…" Sarutobi stumbled over his words before turning angry. "Damn it Jiraiya! How could you corrupt the boy to such a degree! No eight year old should be able to write so vividly without ever even experiencing the activity they were writing about!"

"I know" Jiraiya squealed. "If he's that good now, just wait until he actually get's a taste of what he was writing about." Jiraiya stated with tears in his eyes. "He'll make one fine successor to my works!"

Sarutobi palmed his face in frustration. "You know Jiraiya I don't think you heard anything I just said."

* * *

(Academy)

Naruto grinned a wide grin that exposed all of his teeth when he appeared in front of the academy. He could see the students currently filling in, some alone, others with friends, and some were being escorted by parents or siblings.

His eyes then settled on a kid with a vaguely familiar spiky hair cut. "Isn't that?" Naruto pondered before he became certain. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he bounded his way up to the boy.

Sasuke turned his attention to where the voice had sounded. "So you're back I see." Sasuke greeted shortly.

"Yeah I am, pretty cool huh?" Naruto questioned as he noticed the insignia on the back of Sasuke's shirt. "Hey cool symbol." Naruto acknowledged.

Sasuke smirked. "It's my clan symbol; you're only allowed to wear it if you've mastered our clan's signature Great Fireball Jutsu."

"That's impressive." Naruto stated. "I bet if you show that off you'll have more honeys then you already do."

"If that's the case I should probably not use it, around girls then." Sasuke summarized, before turning his attention to the older boy at his side. "Hey niisan, you didn't have to go through the relentless advances of fan-girls to did you?"

Naruto for the first time took notice of the older boy standing next to Sasuke. He appeared to be an older version of Sasuke in looks, and maintained an eerie calm.

"In fact I did, and still do." He answered. "But that's of little importance, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" He suggested.

"Oh yeah, this is Naruto." Sasuke explained. "He doesn't actually attend here, but sits in on our class from time to time." Sasuke concluded before turning his attention to Naruto. "This here is my brother Itachi."

"So you're the hot shot Kiba was talking about?" Naruto summarized while looking Itachi over.

Itachi paid no mind to Naruto's comment, but opted to press on. "You're Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi questioned.

"I guess my reputation precedes me." Naruto added haughtily.

"No it's just rumored that you travel around with Kakashi of the Sharingan eye." Itachi returned bluntly.

"It's true he's pretty much my niisan." Naruto confirmed.

"Is that so?" Itachi mussed. "I suppose with a mentor of Kakashi's caliber, you'll make a fine ninja someday." Itachi acknowledged. "Perhaps you and my little brother could do some training together."

"Training together?" Naruto repeated. "Why would we do that, when we can chase skirts instead?"

"Excuse me?" Itachi questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"I said we can…" Naruto started but was cut off.

"No I know what you said, and I know what it implies." Itachi assured Naruto. "But aren't you a bit on the young side to concern yourself with such things?"

"That's not the way Oto sees it." Naruto confirmed. "He says its best to start out young, that way I'll have all the necessary skills when it really counts."

"Hm, I haven't thought about it that way." Itachi admitted. "Perhaps it would help with avoiding potentially troublesome situations further down the road." Itachi summarized before turning his attention to Sasuke. "You should take cues from Naruto-kun, it's always valuable to learn from all those around you."

"But I'm not interested in learning what he has in mind." Sasuke countered.

Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead. "A ninja must be well versed." Itachi explained. "You may be given a mission when seducing a woman is the only means of retrieving valuable information."

"Really?" Naruto piped in. "How often do you get to go out on those kinds of missions?" Naruto questioned practically drooling at the prospect.

Itachi stared at Naruto in wonderment. 'Is this child really eight years old?' Itachi wondered. 'Why does the opposite sex interest him to such a degree, when he's not even at proper breeding age? Truly his upbringing leaves much to be desired.' Deciding to file that information away considering he would probably never see the boy again after that day, Itachi voiced his farewells.

"Good day to you Naruto-kun." Itachi stated, before turning his attention to Sasuke. "I…Well just have a good day today little brother." Itachi suggested with a hint of sadness to his tone that Sasuke wasn't able to pick up on.

Once Itachi had gone Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. "Is your brother usually like that?" Naruto asked curiously as he and Sasuke made their way to class.

"Like what?" Sasuke returned simply.

"I don't know, he seemed, well kind of sad when he said bye to you." Naruto explained. "You know like he wouldn't see you again or something."

"I don't know what you mean." Sasuke answered. "Although I admit it was strange of him to drop me off today, he's only done that once." Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto thought about speaking more on the subject, but the site of a familiar indigo haired girl drew his attention. "Well I'll catch you in class today, but right now I need to go give honey-chan a greeting." Naruto supplied to Sasuke before bounding off.

Hinata wasn't particular focusing on her task of making it to class considering her mind was still currently on other matters such as Naruto. If not for the foreign feeling of something poking her butt cheek, she probably would have remained in her stupor.

"Hey it's only been six months, but I can tell you're developing well." Naruto acknowledged while poking Hinata's left but cheek with his index finger.

Hinata squeaked in surprise before rounding on the perpetrator and delivering a vicious slap.

Naruto went skidding across the ground before coming to a stop. "Wow, now I know how Oto feels, maybe I should apologize about laughing at him every time it happens." Naruto reasoned while nursing the throbbing sting on his cheek.

Hinata's eyes widened at seeing whom she'd just slapped. "N-Naruto-kun! I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to."

Naruto simply waved her off. "Hey it's no big deal Hinata-chan, I probably deserved that anyway." Naruto explained while standing back up with a goofy grin etched on his face.

"Y-you r-remember my name?" Hinata questioned in a temporary state of bliss.

"Of course." Naruto answered simply. "How could I forget my favorite honey?"

Hinata blushed crimson at Naruto calling her his favorite.

"And it seems you've gotten a bit bolder too honey-chan." Naruto added.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Six months ago I probably could have given you a full squeeze and you wouldn't have slapped me." Naruto explained.

"I-I well." Hinata mouthed while fiddling with her index fingers.

"Keep it up." Naruto suggested. "I like a women with a little spunk to her." Naruto added while grabbing Hinata by the hand and pulling her along with him.

Hinata squeaked once again at the sudden contact, but Naruto merely grinned.

"But don't get me wrong, the shy thing works for me too." Naruto added as they made their way to class.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Iruka's and Mizuki's lessons had once again proved uneventful in Naruto's eyes, and to top it off they were actually giving the option of remaining in after class to receive additional instruction.

Naruto had hardly given that option any thought considering he had better ways of spending his time. He was more then positive that Kiba would be game for anything, but he still wanted at least one other person to accompany him on his escapade.

Once class had ended Naruto offered for Kiba to hang out which the boy eagerly agreed to. His second choice had been Sasuke, for the simple fact that the two were at least on speaking terms with one another, which was more then he could say for the rest of his male classmates.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted. "You interested in joining me and Kiba, for some uh…stealth practice?"

"I don't know, I'd planned on staying for Iruka-sensei's additional lessons." Sasuke answered.

"Are you serious?" Naruto questioned. "Don't you remember your bro saying you should take cues from me? Besides were going to have a lot more fun then sitting around here listening to Iruka-sensei's boring lectures."

Sasuke sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that your idea of fun revolves around things we shouldn't be doing?"

Naruto shrugged. "So that means you're in?"

"Fine" Sasuke accepted.

"Perfect let's get going then." Naruto ordered as the three boys exited out of the classroom, leaving behind those that opted to stay for the additional lessons.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was questioning just how he managed to get roped in with Naruto and his side kick Kiba. True to his word they were practicing stealth, but not in the way he had in mind. For Naruto's idea of practicing stealth was spying on the women at the hot springs without getting caught.

"Man how come I've never thought of this?" Kiba remarked with an absurdly large grin on his face as he peered through his telescope that Naruto had given him.

"Because you're an average eight year old." A new voice cut in on the trio.

Both Sasuke and Kiba turned to the voice in surprise, while Naruto just continued to stare through his telescope apparently unbothered by the newcomer.

"So you come to get in on the fun too Kakashi-niisan?" Naruto questioned while never looking away from the hot springs.

"Actually I was just walking by and noticed you three, but do let me ask you something." Kakashi ventured.

"Ask away." Naruto offered.

"Why don't you three just use the transformation Jutsu, and infiltrate that way?" Kakashi suggested.

"Well I thought about that, but I wasn't sure if they've learnt it yet." Naruto answered.

Kiba scoffed, "Of course we've learnt it." Kiba claimed while hopping down from their perch to demonstrate that he could perform the Jutsu."

Clasping his hands together Kiba muttered. "Transform."

After the cloud of smoke cleared, a young teenage girl that looked vaguely familiar to Kiba stood in his place, with only a bathing towel covering the goods.

Naruto whistled. "Not bad Kiba, who did you steal that appearance from anyway?"

"My sister." Kiba answered.

'I think I'll have to meet this sister of his.' Naruto thought lecherously.

"Well what about you?" Kakashi questioned while turning a lazy eye in Sasuke's direction.

"I can do it." Sasuke answered. "But I don't know what female to transform into."

"Just pick someone you're familiar with." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke nodded before dislodging himself from the perch they were on and performing the same hand seal Kiba had. "Transform" He chorused and he was shrouded in the familiar smoke.

When it cleared Sasuke was replaced with a woman he shared a shocking resemblance to, dressed in a simple bath robe that showed off all of her curves.

Both Kakashi and Naruto had blood seeping from their noses.

"And who did you choose?" Kakashi questioned, trying his best to seem uninterested.

"My mother." Sasuke answered bluntly.

Both Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened before they began snickering like the perverts they were.

Once Naruto had calmed down enough he jumped from the perch and pulled his hand into a hand seal. "My turn, Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto chorused and was shrouded in smoke as well.

When the smoke cleared a very nude older female version of Naruto stood in his place.

It took all of Kiba's will power not to faint do to blood lost of seeing a girl in all her glory so close up for the first time.

"Don't look at me like that you'll make me blush." Naruto stated in a sultry voice, before he began laughing along with Kakashi. "Alright let's get in there." Naruto commanded as the three hinged boys walked into the woman's bathhouse.

"This should be good." Kakashi mused considering he had a good idea of what was about to happen.

When the three boys entered into the hot springs they stared around curiously. Even Sasuke couldn't keep the blush off his face at seeing all the nude women.

For the most part the women seemed to pay them no mind, all the better for them.

Naruto then turned his attention to both Kiba and Sasuke. "What the hell are you waiting for? Lose the robe and bath towel." Naruto whispered.

"Sorry forgot." Kiba stated as he let his towel drop to the ground and Sasuke did the same with his robe.

Silence is what accompanied afterwards, as all eyes fell on them. Even Naruto had been staring wide eyed at both Sasuke and Kiba before he palmed his face shamefully.

"What what's the big deal, why is everyone staring at us?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"Because were busted." Naruto explained while pointing down towards their neither regions. "You two idiots forgot to change your blue veined custard throwers."

"Our what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Your Penis's!" Naruto shouted.

A moment later the shouts and screams of agony was the only sound that could be heard coming from the women's bathhouse.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as he watched the three boys pummeled without mercy. 'It's always nice to play a trick on your little brother every now an again.' Kakashi mused while opening his book and going about his business.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Naruto glared at Kakashi while nursing his many injuries. "That was low niisan." He grumbled in semi righteous fury.

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe, but it was entertaining, well at least for me." Kakashi corrected himself.

"I have to agree with the gaki." Jiraiya piped in. "I mean what the hell were you thinking? I bet any minute now were going to have to deal with either Sasuke's mom or kami forbid Kiba's mother." Jiraiya claimed and as if on cue the sound of their doorbell rang.

Jiraiya shot an equally dangerous glare at Kakashi as Naruto had been doing. "Damn you Kakashi." Jiraiya added while standing up from the table and heading towards the door to answer it.

When Jiraiya answered he wasn't too surprised to find Sasuke's mother glaring at him with Sasuke at her side looking even worse off then Naruto had.

"Oh good evening Mikoto-san." Jiraiya greeted. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Mikoto frowned. "Please don't act as if you do not know what this is about Master Jiraiya." Mikoto spoke in a soft tone that carried a dangerous undertone to it.

"I guess that would be troublesome." Jiraiya acknowledged while stepping aside to allow Mikoto and Sasuke entrance. "Well let's get this verbal lashing over with." Jiraiya offered while taking a seat and preparing to be scolded like a child.

Nearly an hour had passed by the time Mikoto had said her peace to Jiraiya and Kakashi. Surprisingly she had nothing negative to say about Naruto, considering she felt Jiraiya and Kakashi were the one's to blame for his behavior in the first place.

Now Mikoto and Sasuke were on their way back to the Uchiha compound with Kakashi trailing slightly behind them with a bored expression on his face.

Even though Mikoto had insisted that they didn't need an escort, for the simple fact that she was a Jonin and could take care of herself if need be, Jiraiya had put down the offer. It may have been some weak form of chivalry, but Jiraiya insisted that Kakashi tag along so here they were.

As the walls of the Uchiha district came into view Mikoto turned her attention to Kakashi. "This is a far as you need to escort us. We'll be safe in the Uchiha compound."

Kakashi was about to go along with it, but suddenly caught a whiff of something with the aide of his heightened sense of smell. "Actually why don't all of us remain here." Kakashi offered with no amusement in his tone.

"Um I don't understand, why would we do that?" Mikoto asked with obvious confusion in her tone.

Kakashi answer was to clasp his hands together and without muttering a word an exact clone of him appeared, before it took off in a random direction.

"What was that for?" Mikoto questioned.

"I'm requesting Anbu aide." Kakashi answered shortly.

Mikoto's eyes widened and Sasuke simply stared with a confused expression on his face. "Anbu aide, what for?" Mikoto asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"I smell blood." Kakashi answered. "And lot's of it."

**Well people there you have it chapter 5. I hope I managed to give you at least a couple of laughs with this chapter because the next will, obviously be on the more serious side. Anyway I'm still impressed with the popularity of this story, and that's motivation to write it. Anyway please review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible, until then later!**


	6. The Fate of the Uchiha's

**Hello everyone, Shinonigga here again with a new chapter for yah, and sooner then I expected. It's just my mind has been flooded with ideas for this story so it's easy to get it on paper quickly. Well don't expect any laughs in this chapter considering its more serious then the chapters up into this point. Anyway that's enough out of me let's just get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Fate of the Uchiha's **

"Blood!" Mikoto screeched as her mind began to reel with what that could imply.

Kakashi's face hardened as he continued to look in the direction of the Uchiha compound. "I won't lie to you Mikoto-san, if the amount of blood I can smell is any indication, there's a great chance that…" Kakashi stopped mid sentence as he remembered Sasuke was present. "Forgive me, but perhaps this isn't something that should be discussed in front of one so young."

Mikoto understood what Kakashi had meant as she stared down at her son, whom was holding on to her leg tightly.

"What's going on Kassan?" Sasuke questioned fearfully. "What does he mean he can smell blood, and why aren't we heading into the compound?"

"Because it's not safe at the moment Sasuke-kun." Mikoto explained. "When the Anbu arrive we'll then investigate."

The moment Mikoto had finished with Sasuke ten figures landed quietly next to them. Each member was clad in the standard Anbu attire, with a corresponding animal mask hiding their faces.

"Kakashi-senpai" The lead member spoke, who was sporting a cat mask. "We've got your message, and came right away to assist you."

Kakashi nodded before turning his attention to Mikoto and Sasuke. "Escort these two to safety." Kakashi ordered calmly.

"Of course" The cat masked Anbu stated while turning his attention to one of his subordinates. "Escort the woman and child to safety."

"I don't think so." Mikoto protested. "You can take Sasuke-kun to safety but I'll be staying."

"That's not such a good idea." Kakashi warned.

Mikoto's answer was to activate her Sharingan and stare dangerously at Kakashi. "I'm a Jonin and will not be commanded." Mikoto reasoned heatedly. "That's my family and clan in there, and I will see to it that their safe."

Kakashi sighed before giving the Anbu a nod.

The Anbu without a word picked up Sasuke and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When Kakashi could sense that Sasuke had been taken a safe distance he gave the signal for them to enter.

The nine Anbu that were present were the first to act and launched themselves from view and over the Uchiha's wall and into their compound.

"Alright let's go Mikoto-san." Kakashi suggested as the two Jonin leapt over the Uchiha's walls as well.

When they landed Mikoto's heart nearly stopped when she took in the devastation. Kakashi had been right there was blood and lots of it. If not for her extensive training the mere sight would have sent Mikoto into a state of comatose, but she was a seasoned ninja and had seen more then her share of death.

"This is horrible." Mikoto muttered as she observed the countless bloody and mangled body's spread out through the Uchiha compound.

The silence spread throughout the compound was the only indication she needed to know that no one had been spared from whatever atrocity that had taken place. She'd been gone for only an hour, so how could something so devastating take place in that amount of time? Mikoto wondered to herself.

Kakashi was in a similar mindset as Mikoto as he observed the carnage. The Uchiha were powerful beyond belief, and the thought of them being taken down in such a short amount of time didn't sit well with the silvered haired ninja. Turning his attention to Mikoto he spoke quietly.

"It's time for you to leave Mikoto-san." Kakashi suggested.

Mikoto turned her head in Kakashi's direction with an unreadable expression displayed on her face. "Not until I find out who's responsible for this." Mikoto countered.

"I know you're upset, but try to listen to reason?" Kakashi pleaded. "Who ever did this is not only abnormally powerful, but obviously has some vendetta against the Uchiha for them to act this way. We can't rule out that their still here waiting to finish both you and Sasuke."

Mikoto's eyes hardened. "They won't lay a finger on my child." Mikoto claimed. "Who's ever responsible for this will be killed by my own hand?"

Kakashi was about to say more on the matter when someone landed directly in front of them.

Mikoto stared in confusion before her expression softened. "Itachi-kun thank goodness you're okay." Mikoto claimed as she ran to embrace her eldest son.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya grinned as he pulled another card from Naruto's hand. "So kid what did you think of Sasuke's mother?"

"I think you can answer that." Naruto answered while drawing a card from the deck. "She's hot!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah to bad she's too old for you gaki, tough luck."

"I think you meant to say to bad she's married." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Touché" Jiraiya agreed. "But I didn't know you had a thing for older woman gaki." Jiraiya pried.

"You know I'm just kidding." Naruto stated. "I think anything above twelve might be a little bit too seasoned for me. Although it doesn't hurt to look at the older honeys."

"Is that a fact huh?" Jiraiya questioned while eyeing his cards carefully. "But do tell me, what's with this Hyuuga girl that you talk so much about, is she you know special?"

"If you mean is she special in all the right places then yeah!" Naruto chorused loudly, but received a bop to the head curtsey of Jiraiya.

"Come on gaki I was being serious for once." Jiraiya scolded.

"Serious? But you're never serious." Naruto reasoned.

"That's why I said for once." Jiraiya grumbled. "But all I'm trying to say is, you may one day meet a girl that catches your eye unlike any girl before her. Sure flirting and sex are fun and what not, but it would be much more pleasurable with the one you truly love."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow for a second before he began sniffing the air. "Alright what's going on, have you been smoking that stuff with Gamabunta again?"

"Would you give it a rest kid? I told you that was just a medical herb to help relax the two of us." Jiraiya stated with a touch of nervousness. "Anyway I'm just saying this Hyuuga girl just maybe special, and I don't want you to go chasing her way by coming on too strong." Jiraiya concluded.

"I hear where you're coming from, but you make it sound like I'm going to marry her or something." Naruto accused.

Jiraiya put his cards down and walked to the nearby window, causing Naruto to stare at him curiously. "Who knows kid, you just may." Jiraiya concluded.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata Hyuuga for the first time in six months was in a good mood. Naruto had finally returned as he promised, and to top it off he hadn't forgotten about her as she expected he would. Sure his behavior was as bad as ever and she couldn't help but think he got a kick out the way he greeted her, but those were small penalties she could deal with.

Hinata's good mood had been suddenly interrupted when the sound of a knock on her door disturbed her. If anyone was coming to see her most likely it wasn't for a friendly chat. The only person that would come to see her for something that wasn't clan business would have been her younger sister Hanabi. Hinata knew that who ever was at her door wasn't her three year old sister considering Hanabi had a tendency to enter her room without knocking beforehand.

Sighing to herself Hinata made her way over to her door and slid it open. Hinata wasn't surprised to find that the person that knocked on her door happened to be her older cousin. It was part of his duties as her guardian to retrieve her when she was summoned.

"Good evening niisan." Hinata greeted him warmly.

The boy slightly narrowed his eyes but as quickly as it had come it was gone. "Please I rather you not refer to me a niisan." The boy suggested. "Neji is just fine."

"S-sorry Neji" Hinata corrected herself. As much as she tried, she couldn't figure out why her cousin despised her so much. "H-have I been summoned?" Hinata asked deciding she should get right to the point.

"Actually that isn't the reason I've come here." Neji stated.

Hinata quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "T-then why have you come?"

"I wish to talk to you about one Naruto Uzumaki." He answered bluntly.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata muttered.

"Kun?" Neji repeated acknowledging the honorific. "So you're on friendly terms with this boy then?" Neji pressed on.

"W-well" Hinata stuttered with a blush growing on her cheeks. "N-Naruto-kun, did refer to me as his uh favorite honey." Hinata answered bashfully. "But why are you so interested?" Hinata asked carefully.

"Simple I have respect for those that are strong, and he demonstrated enough ability that he has caught my interest, I simply wish to know more about him." Neji asked, although Hinata could see he wasn't giving her the whole truth.

"I uh" Hinata fumbled for something to say. "T-to be honest I really don't know much about him e-either." Hinata confirmed. "A-apart from that he travels with the Sannin Jiraiya-sama, and a man he referred to as Kakashi-niisan at one point." Hinata concluded.

"And his strength?" Neji asked dryly.

"I'm not sure." Hinata answered. "He doesn't really seem to enjoy fighting, but spends most of his time…well."

"Womanizing." Neji finished Hinata's statement.

"W-what gave you that impression?" Hinata asked nervously.

"My eyes aren't as limited as your own." Neji answered with conceit dripping from his tone. "The smallest details do not escape my field of vision. But in his case it's obvious, I happened to witness him and his Inzuka companion using extendable telescopes to spy on the females from my year." Neji explained with a satisfied smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if he speaks with you simply because he pity's your weakness."

Hinata's eyes slightly widened at the insult curtsey of her cousin. "I-I see" Hinata stated a bit solemnly.

Neji's sour mood seemed to have lifted considering he managed to knock Hinata down a peg. "Well although you didn't tell me anything valuable about his strength, I do appreciate what I've learnt. Good evening Hinata-sama." Neji finished with a slight bow before excusing himself.

Hinata watched Neji go before sliding her door shut. Walking over to her futon she sat down on it and hugged her pillow. "What came over me to think I had a chance with Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke softly to herself. "I'm so plain, and useless what could I possibly have to offer to him?" Hinata berated herself as she laid down on her futon, her happy mood completely forgotten.

Meanwhile Neji smirked to himself as he made his way back to his own quarters. It didn't take much for him to notice Hinata's little crush on the blond haired traveler. He figured he may as well deny her any chance for future happiness, just as her actions denied him of his.

* * *

(Uchiha Compound)

"Itachi-kun!" Mikoto shouted as she tried to race to her son in order to embrace him, but found herself being held by the wrist.

Mikoto stared at Kakashi with a confused expression. "Kakashi-san, let go."

"I knew it was a mistake to allow you to stay." Kakashi commented, while using his free hand to lift up his headband revealing his own Sharingan eye.

"I don't understand." Mikoto stated as she took notice of Kakashi's gesture of removing his headband.

"You allowed your guard to drop because he's your son." Kakashi explained. "You never even noticed the killing intent behind those eyes of his."

"You can't mean?" Mikoto muttered, as she turned her head slowly to face Itachi. "Say it isn't true Itachi-kun, don't tell me you're responsible for this." Mikoto pleaded while her eyes began to water at the mere thought that her own son could be involved in such an act.

"It was a necessary choice." Itachi answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Necessary!" Mikoto shouted in disbelief. "You believe the slaughter of your family and entire clan was necessary!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You know as well as I do, there was no other way." Itachi confirmed.

Mikoto glared at her eldest son as the Sharingan in her eyes began to spin rapidly.

Itachi showed no sign if he was worried by this or not.

A moment later Itachi found himself in an empty playground with no one there apart from Mikoto.

"Genjutsu." Itachi muttered. "I suppose you wish to talk in private then?"

"Don't state the obvious you're too smart for that Itachi." Mikoto spat. "Now tell me, how could you have betrayed the clan, your own flesh and blood!"

Itachi shut his eyes as though he was deep in thought. "The clan betrayed it's self, the moment it betrayed the leaf." Itachi answered as he opened his eyes revealing his own Sharingan.

"I still can't believe my son could be capable of something like this?" Mikoto muttered.

"I'm a ninja of the leaf before an Uchiha, and I acted accordingly to the treachery that was planned." Itachi answered tightly.

Mikoto dropped her head in shame. "I was against the coupe as well, along with a fair share of others." Mikoto acknowledged with sorrow in her voice. "I tired to reason with your father, but he had too much support for what he was planning."

"But even so" Itachi interrupted. "Those that were against the coupe, failed to act and there for are guilty of treason, which you know is punishable by death."

"You were ordered to do this weren't you?" Mikoto accessed. "You had to choose between the village, and your clan I can only imagine the eternal conflict, you must be suffering."

"I do not know what you're talking about." Itachi refuted. "I acted on my own accord and will be marked as a missing ninja after I complete my business here."

"So you even wish to kill your own mother then? How far have you fallen my son?" Mikoto questioned while chains erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves tightly around Itachi.

"You're my son and I will always love you, but what you've done here isn't something that even a mother could forgive." Mikoto explained with tears freely flowing down her face. "I'll end you before you truly become a monster." Mikoto claimed as a sword formed from thin air and she grabbed it by the hilt.

"This maybe your Genjutsu, but I still hold the advantage." Itachi claimed. "Let me show you what I mean." Itachi offered, and Mikoto suddenly found herself ensnared by the chains with Itachi now holding the very sword she had been.

"How did you?" Mikoto questioned as the chains began to squeeze tighter around her causing her to grunt in pain.

"We both know Genjutsu has never been your forte." Itachi answered calmly. "Maybe if this were a battle of Ninjutsu you might have an advantage, but Genjutsu is hardly a competition." Itachi concluded as he slowly approached Mikoto with the newly acquired sword outstretched.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she tried to release the Genjutsu, but found she couldn't accomplish the task.

"Resistance is futile." Itachi confirmed as he closed the distance and prepared to strike his mother down, only for the playground around them to disrupt.

Mikoto landed on her knees back in the real world and panted hard as Kakashi helped her to a standing position.

"Challenging him to a battle in Genjutsu probably wasn't a wise decision." Kakashi stated while eyeing Itachi carefully, who still had an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"Kakashi-senpai" Itachi began. "This is a matter of the Uchiha, so please leave I don't wish to spill any unnecessary blood."

"Unnecessary?" Kakashi repeated. "And you believe the slaughter of your clan was necessary?" Kakashi challenged.

"You wouldn't understand." Itachi replied calmly, while shifting into a fighting stance. "I'll do what I must." Itachi claimed.

The moment Itachi had staked his claim a sword pierced Mikoto from behind. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he watched Mikoto cough up blood.

'How did he…a shadow clone?' Kakashi thought but much to his surprise Mikoto merely smirked.

"You're getting sloppy Itachi." Mikoto claimed as she burst into a flock of crows.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he dodged to the side in time to avoid a lighting spear that sailed harmlessly by him. Unfortunately his shadow clone didn't have the same luck as it was struck by the lighting spear and popped out of existence.

Kakashi seized that moment to catch Itachi off guard and charged in while flipping through hand seals of his own. "Lighting style: Four Pillar Bind!" Kakashi shouted as four stone pillars erupted from the ground around Itachi.

"You can't beat me with this Jutsu." Itachi stated simply.

"We'll see." Kakashi retorted and the four pillars began to shoot bolts of lighting directly at Itachi.

Itachi was struck dead on by the lighting but he merely popped into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn another shadow clone." Kakashi hissed, just as Itachi appeared and tried to drive his foot into Kakashi's gut only to have it blocked by Mikoto's forearm.

"This isn't good enough Itachi." Mikoto claimed as she struggled against Itachi's foot for dominance. "I know you couldn't have killed the entire clan with this show of strength, now show me the power you've been hiding!" Mikoto demanded.

Itachi's answer was to simply lash out at his mother with a spinning roundhouse kick that she nimbly avoided with the aid of her Sharingan.

"I said show me your true strength!" Mikoto shouted while delivering a brutal elbow to Itachi's gut and following it up with a knee to his jaw that sent him sailing and crashing hard into a nearby wall destroying it on impact.

"Fine" Mikoto stated as she clasped her hands together. "You'll regret that decision." Mikoto assured Itachi while flipping through more hand seals. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" Mikoto shouted as a stream of white fire spewed from her mouth. Not stopping there she continued to perform more hand seals. 'Lighting style: Wave of Inspiration!'

A current of lighting flowed from Mikoto's hands and traveled along the stream of fire aiding to its already destructive power.

The resulting attack was an explosion engulfed in lighting that practically illuminated the night sky.

When the smoke cleared Mikoto fell to her knees, panting from exhaustion. 'To use such an attack on my own son…how could I, he maybe…'

Mikoto never got to finish that thought as Itachi appeared directly in front of her completely unscathed by the attack.

"Now who's getting sloppy?" Itachi remarked as his Sharingan transformed into a pinwheel shaped design. "Tsukuyomi" Itachi muttered.

Mikoto's eyes glazed over and she suddenly found herself in a strange world, which vaguely resembled the Uchiha compound, apart from the red sky and black and white shading that made up everything else.

"Where am I?" Mikoto muttered as she watched her clan's men go about their daily routines blissfully unaware of her presence. "What's going on here?"

"Welcome mother to the world of Tsukuyomi." Itachi answered from behind her.

Mikoto swiftly turned around and tired to flip through more hand seals, but found that she had completely lost her ability to move.

"Space and time and the very fabric of reality are at my complete control in this world." Itachi began. "I'll subject you to seventy two hours of torture." Itachi explained much to Mikoto's horror Itachi began to brutally massacre the Uchiha clan in front of her.

Once Itachi had completed his task of killing the clan both Sasuke and Fugaku appeared on their knees in front of Mikoto.

"Don't do this Itachi!" Mikoto shouted, tears staining her face.

"It's too late for that." Itachi answered shortly as he sliced off both Sasuke and Fugaku's heads' in one motion. Mikoto was mortified as she was sprayed with the blood of her youngest son and husband.

Itachi watched casually as Mikoto fell to her knees in despair. Walking up to her he slashed her directly across the gut spilling her entrails.

Mikoto let out a gurgle as she choked on her own blood before collapsing over dead.

A moment later Mikoto's eyes fluttered open and she was once again watching the Uchiha go about their daily routine as though nothing had happened.

"Seventy one hours and fifty nine minutes remain." Itachi spoke up from behind Mikoto once again.

"My god." Mikoto muttered as she realized just what Itachi had meant by those words.

Kakashi didn't know what to make of it when Mikoto suddenly began to scream, and collapsed over unconscious. Itachi had merely looked into her eyes and next second she was screaming as though she'd witnessed the most horrific thing she had ever seen.

"What did you do to her?" Kakashi demanded.

Itachi slowly turned his head in Kakashi's direction, allowing Kakashi to get a glimpse at his eyes.

"What the hell?" Kakashi muttered.

"I would explain my abilities in detail but my time run's short." Itachi stated as he suddenly found himself wrapped in chains.

"As Anbu I would have expected you to arrive sooner." Itachi stated impassively. "Did my Shadow clones prove that difficult for you to dispatch?" Itachi mocked.

"There's no point in trying to rile us up." The Anbu captain claimed.

"I suppose so." Itachi agreed as one of the Anbu that had arrived suddenly found himself in Itachi's place within the chains.

'The speed at which he cast Jutsu is unreal' Kakashi thought frantically.

"Parton my rudeness but I have prior engagements that I must see to." Itachi chorused form a roof top nearby. "Good bye." Itachi finished as he burst into a flock of crows that scattered in every direction.

"Damn." Kakashi grumbled. "Follow him at once, don't lose his trail!" Kakashi ordered.

The Anbu did what they were told and disappeared without a trace.

Kakashi took that moment to cover his Sharingan eye and made his way over towards Mikoto. Lifting her head up he sighed in relief seeing that she was still breathing but sweating heavily. 'I need to get her medical attention immediately.' Kakashi summarized before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Hyuuga Hiashi was not happy in the slightest after being awakened in the middle of the night for an urgent meeting. What the hell could be so important that all the clan heads would be summoned at such an hour? Hiashi wondered to himself as he entered into the council's chambers.

Hiashi was quite surprised at all the chatter that was taking place throughout the council chamber. Most clans knew to hold their tongues but apparently being awakened in the middle of the night didn't sit well with them either.

Making his way to his designated seat Hiashi sat down and glued an expression of indifference on his face. If not for the image Hiashi had to uphold he would have simply demanded then in there as to why they had been called for. But being the man he was, he remained calm and punctual and waited to be informed.

The chatter among the clans had been silenced upon Sarutobi's entrance. He was flanked by his two advisors Koharu and Homura, along with Danzo who hobbled slightly behind them.

Taking their seats in front of the clan heads, Sarutobi eyed them carefully. "First and foremost I'd like to apologize for summoning you with such urgency." Sarutobi began. "But this information isn't something that can simply wait."

If anyone wasn't intrigued before, they certainly were now.

Sarutobi took a heavy sigh before pressing on. "To keep this short, the Uchiha clan in nearly its entirety have been wiped out." Sarutobi spoke bluntly.

Gasps were instantly heard throughout the counsel chambers upon hearing the revelation. Even Hiashi's eyes had widened while the ever calm Shibi Aburame eyebrows shot above the brim of his shades.

Diverting their eyes to were Fugaku Uchiha normally sat, surely enough the Uchiha seat was unoccupied.

"How could this have happened?" A woman from a lesser clan piped in. "The Uchiha were powerful, surely a commotion would have been made had they been fighting for their lives." She reasoned much to the agreement of the remaining clan heads.

"Obviously their attacker or attackers were highly skilled in assassination then." Shikaku Nara summarized. "Or it's possible they even trusted their executioner, and weren't on guard." He concluded.

"Preposterous." Hiashi cut in. "The Uchiha only trusted themselves, and I highly doubt that anyone of them would have been willing to betray their own clan."

"Actually Shikaku is right on both his accusations." Sarutobi piped back in. "Not only was their murderer highly skilled in assassination, but he was also one that the Uchiha trusted."

Hiashi remained quiet as he listened in for the perpetrators name.

Sarutobi took a brief pause before stating shortly. "Itachi Uchiha."

A pin drop could be heard the silence was so deep. There wasn't a single person in the room that didn't know that name. The boy was the pride and joy of the Uchiha clan, extremely talented and one of the strongest if not the strongest of his generation.

"I know it's hard to believe but I can vouch for its authenticity." Kakashi spoke for the first time from his position in the corner of the room.

"Please explain Kakashi-san" Inoichi Yamanaka suggested.

"Well to be short Mikoto Uchiha and myself had the honor of engaging Itachi, before he fled." Kakashi explained. "He was also more then willing to admit to the slaughter of his clan." Kakashi concluded.

"So the traitor escaped!" Tsume Inzuka shouted in rage. Nothing was more important then loyalty to the Inzuka clan and what Itachi had did would have been considered one of the worst offenses that could be committed in her eyes.

Kakashi nodded regretfully. "Itachi proved his skills were far superior then I could have thought." Kakashi acknowledged. "Even with Anbu back up, he managed to escape with little effort."

"I see." Hiashi muttered. He nor his clan had ever been on friendly terms with the Uchiha, but he had no delusions on how valuable their strength was to the village as a whole. Contrary to what many believed Hiashi had always put the village ahead himself and clan, something he was sure the Uchiha weren't on the same page with.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" Hiashi piped in.

"Of course." Sarutobi motioned for Hiashi to ask his question.

"You mentioned the Uchiha were nearly wiped out in its entirety. So I'm to assume that there were survivors then?" Hiashi questioned.

Sarutobi nodded grimly. "Only two souls were spared."

"Two?" Choza Akimichi repeated in shock.

"I'm afraid so." Sarutobi pressed on. "Uchiha Sasuke, and his mother Mikoto Uchiha."

"And their current state of health?" Shibi questioned coolly.

Sarutobi sighed once more. "Sasuke is perfectly fine and is currently being guarded by a squad of Anbu in his mother's hospital room. As for Mikoto Uchiha… her vitals and physical condition seem to be perfectly fine but we have reason to believe she was subjected to mental torture through Genjutsu." Sarutobi summarized. "It remains to be seen what her mental state will be once she wakes up."

More murmurs were heard but Sarutobi raised his hand to silence them.

"We'll discuss this more at a later date, as for now I'm calling an end to this meeting." Sarutobi concluded giving permission for them all to disperse.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke stared at his mother with tears in his eyes. Mikoto was still unconscious from the mental beating Itachi inflicted on her.

"Kassan wake up." Sasuke whispered while brushing away the tears from his eyes that continued to flow despite his efforts.

He had just heard the most horrid news he could imagine. His clan had been completely exterminated by none other then his own brother. Itachi was his hero the ninja he wanted to be when he grew up, Sasuke just could not understand how he could do what he did to their clan, and most importantly their own mother.

"Please Kassan wake up, I don't want to be alone." Sasuke pleaded while holding onto his mother's hand tightly. 'Wake up!'

'That voice…' Mikoto thought tiredly. 'It's Sasuke-kun, but he's…dead. I saw it, he killed them all, my own son. But that voice it has to be…my baby I have to protect him.' Mikoto thought as her eyes finally fluttered open and met with Sasuke's tear stained ones.

Sasuke paused for a moment when he took notice of the emptiness in his mother's eyes. But as quickly as it had come it was gone and she smiled weakly at him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're okay?" She whispered while touching his face to make sure he was real.

Sasuke smiled back before embracing his mother in a hug. "Thank Kami you're alive."

Mikoto hugged him back. "Of course my son, I could never leave you in this world alone." Mikoto assured Sasuke as the images Itachi showed her replayed in her mind causing her to hug Sasuke even tighter. 'You'll pay Itachi, I'll kill you if it's not the last thing I ever do.' Mikoto thought just as the medics entered into her room to check on her.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Itachi trudged along with a masked man with no particular destination in mind.

"Was it wise to leave not only your brother but your mother alive as well?" The mask man questioned his stoic companion.

"It makes no difference." Itachi answered calmly. "Besides Sasuke just may become strong enough to suit my purposes with the aid of our foolish mother and his hatred he will surely have for me." Itachi claimed before drifting into silence.

**Well there you have it folks another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter although it was a break from the humor, and showed the more serious side of things. But keep in mind this is an action adventure before humor. Anyway not much to report here so as always please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


	7. Aftershock

**Ay what's up you people; it's the one only Shinonigga here. So check it out, first I need to thank you for the reviews, because that's like the fuel to a writer's fire and I appreciate them. Now let's roll on with the punches and get this chapter underway!**

**Chapter 7: Aftershock **

The news of the Uchiha clan's fate had spread like wildfire among the villagers of the hidden leaf. Apart from the Kyubi attack that had happened eight years previous, this had been the most devastating event to plague the village hidden in the leaves.

The Uchiha had been the strongest of the clans that resided in the leaf, although the Hyuuga would have been all too quick to refute that claim. But even they as proud as they were had no delusions how the loss of the Uchiha would weaken their status as the strongest of the five great hidden villages.

Though most were devastated, some were able to take solace knowing that at least two members of the elite clan had survived, and over time the clan could be rebuilt to its former glory. If Mikoto would be willingly to help in that department remained to be seen. She had lost a husband and entire clan, so it would most likely be awhile before if ever she decided to take another in his place.

Apart from the older citizens, even their children were feeling the blow. The academy had been closed that day to give the students that had Uchiha classmates the time they needed to grieve for their fallen friends.

This was the reason Naruto was currently wandering the streets of Konoha with no particular destination in mind. His thoughts were currently on the event that had just taken place. He couldn't believe out of the three Uchiha's he'd ever met, they were now the only three Uchiha's alive. If that was just coincidence or fate he really didn't know but it bothered him immensely.

Suddenly stopping in his tracks Naruto turned around and stared at a nearby pole were he was sure someone had been spying on him from. "You know if you want to hang out Honey-chan you could have just asked." Naruto shouted towards the pole.

Hinata squeaked softly before meekly stepping out from behind the pole, while pressing her fingers together. "S-sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy." Hinata offered.

Naruto shrugged. "Like I'm gonna complain about a beautiful girl following me around." Naruto stated causing Hinata to sway blissfully.

"Hey don't pass out on me again Hinata-chan." Naruto warned before dashing over to support her just incase she fell over.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata assured Naruto

"I'll say." Naruto agreed with a wide grin.

"Hinata blushed deeply while pulling herself out of Naruto's grip, to show she could support herself. "T-thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto simply nodded as he buried his hands in his pockets. "Well since you're already here, let's go get something to eat." Naruto stated while turning around and starting to walk off.

"B-but I." Hinata tried but Naruto cut her off.

"Hey honey I'm not asking." Naruto acknowledged flashing Hinata another toothy grin.

Hinata simply stood there for a moment before catching up with Naruto and walking quietly at his side.

Turning his attention to the girl at his side Naruto began to speak. "You know I'm glad you decided to join me."

"W-why?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Well honestly I really needed someone to talk with today that wasn't my god-father or niisan." Naruto answered.

"I-is it about what happened to the Uchiha clan last night?" Hinata inquired.

"Yeah" Naruto answered casually. "I wanted someone else's opinion on fate."

"Fate?" Hinata repeated with a slight distaste in her mouth. She'd heard her cousin preach that word to her too many times to count.

"I'm mean do you believe in it?" Naruto continued. "Are we free to choose our own destines or is everything predetermined?"

"I-I'd like to think that were free to choose our on paths in life." Hinata answered. "B-but what would make you wonder such a thing?"

"I know it sounds kind of silly but in some sense I'm kind of the reason Sasuke and his mother are still alive." Naruto started.

"W-what I don't understand." Hinata confirmed.

Naruto sighed before he began to explain. "Yesterday I managed to convince Sasuke to join me and Kiba on a well…stealth exercises." Naruto worded carefully. "Basically things didn't turn out how they were supposed to and Sasuke's mother caught wind of it." Naruto stated while chuckling at the memory of Sasuke's mother giving Jiraiya and Kakashi an ear full.

"She showed up at our apartment last night and shouted at my god-father and niisan for an hour straight." Naruto continued. "But that kept her and Sasuke out of the Uchiha compound long enough that they didn't end up caught in the slaughter that happened." Naruto concluded.

"I-I see." Hinata stated softly. "I don't know if it was fate or not, but regardless you're responsible for saving two lives, and for that I'm sure you have the gratitude of Sasuke-san and his mother."

Naruto nodded his agreement as the food stand he had his mind set on came into view. "Welcome to the greatest ramen stand in the entire village." Naruto claimed loudly as he opened the curtain and shouted honey I'm home! What's for dinner!"

"Naruto-kun do you always have to announce your arrival like that?" A young brown haired girl about the age of thirteen questioned, from behind the counter.

"Hehe, do you even have to ask Ayame-chan?" Naruto returned while taking a seat and patting his hand on the empty stool next to him, signaling for Hinata to take it.

Hinata obliged and sat down next to Naruto, doing her best to keep the blush on her face from spreading any further.

Ayame looked over the small indigo haired girl for a moment before a sly grin found its way to her face. "Wow Naruto-kun, do my eyes deceive me or are you actually on a date?"

"What jealous are we Ayame-chan?" Naruto teased the girl right back.

"Well I'll be, here I was thinking I finally had my chance to tease you, but you turn it right back on me." Ayame stated with a slight frown as she laid out two menus for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto didn't even bother to look at his menu considering he already knew what he wanted. "So where's your old man?" Naruto questioned noticing the shop owner wasn't present.

"Oh he's just running a few errands and should be back shortly." Ayame answered. "But since you didn't look at the menu I'm guessing you'll have your usual then?" Ayame questioned.

"Yep" Naruto answered enthusiastically. "Five bowls of the pork ramen special!"

Hinata's eyes slightly widened at hearing the amount of ramen Naruto had planned to consume.

"By that look on your face I'm guessing you've never seen Naruto-kun eat ramen huh?" Ayame asked Hinata.

Hinata simply shook her head no in response.

"Well you're in for a treat." Ayame confirmed. "It's why little Naruto-kun is our favorite customer."

"That and my devilish good looks." Naruto cut in.

Ayame and Hinata both giggled.

"His sense of humor is adorable too." Ayame acknowledged.

"Sounds like you've finally fallen for me Ayame-chan." Naruto summarized thoughtfully.

"Now don't go getting carried away." Ayame warned. "Can't go having any suitable boyfriends thinking I'm off the market because of an eight year old."

Naruto laughed out loud at Ayame's statement. "I wouldn't hold my breath; your old man will butcher anyone that comes close to you."

Ayame sighed "Yeah he is rather protective."

"Cheer up Ayame-chan, after all you've still got me to keep you company." Naruto confirmed.

"Aren't I lucky?" Ayame stated with a smile, before turning her attention back to Hinata. "So you've decided on what you'd like to order?"

"Um the chicken ramen sounds fine." Hinata answered.

Ayame nodded before taking away the menus and getting started on their orders.

Once Ayame had retreated to the back Naruto brought his attention back to Hinata. "So um Hinata-chan, was there something you needed to get off your chest?" Naruto inquired.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked carefully.

"Well you've seemed kind of troubled since we started hanging out today." Naruto accessed. "Like you have a question but you're afraid to ask it."

Hinata was quiet for a moment as she thought about what Neji had said to her the previous night. Building as much courage as she could she spoke in a meek tone. "D-do you pity me?"

"What, I didn't hear you." Naruto stated while cupping his ear to hear Hinata better.

HInata swallowed the lump of spit in her throat before trying again. "I-I said do you pity me?"

Naruto quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "Pity you? What kind of question is that, why would I pity you?"

"B-because no one has ever taken the time out to associate with me." Hinata explained. "I-I'm weak and don't have anything to contribute, I'm just a burden." Hinata concluded.

"So you're asking me if I talk to you because I feel sorry for you?" Naruto questioned, with his normally cheerful expression long gone, replaced by one of pure seriousness.

Hinata was slightly thrown off by Naruto's sudden change in demeanor, as she made to speak Naruto cut her off.

"First off never refer to your self as weak or a burden." Naruto stated. "Second who was it that ever gave you the impression that I hang out with you for such a stupid reason? Because I for one would love to meet them so I can introduce them to the receiving end of my fist. Not only are they tearing you down but their also insulting my pride as a man." Naruto confirmed. "To actually think I would prey on a girl that has self esteem issues."

Hinata once again was quiet before finally finding her voice again. "B-but if it's not pity, then why…"

"Hinata" Naruto interrupted. "Besides the fact that you're the nicest, and one of the prettiest girls I've met I also want to help you." Naruto explained. "If you only had the confidence that I'm sure you could reach with the right motivation, you could accomplish anything you set your mind to."

"D-do you really believe that?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." Naruto confirmed immediately. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Naruto added just as Ayame had brought them their orders.

Naruto's goofy expression quickly returned at seeing the food placed in front of him. "Now just try and forget any negative thoughts and focus on what's in front of you, mainly this ramen!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto in admiration while watching him devour his ramen at in inhuman speed. Neji had been wrong and perhaps she did have a chance. Naruto had even said it himself that she could accomplish anything she set her mind too. So if landing Naruto was her goal she'd be damned if she didn't succeed.

After Naruto and Hinata had finished their meals, Naruto slapped down some ryo notes to pay just as Kakashi had poked his head through the curtain.

"I thought I would find you here." Kakashi noted with his ever present look of boredom plastered across his face. "Oh and looks like you have company." Kakashi noted while taking site of Hinata.

"Out with it niisan." Naruto stated shortly. "It must be important if you were actually looking for me."

"There's someone who'd like to speak with you." Kakashi explained. "So sorry but you're going to have to end your date."

Hinata blushed once again at the mention of their outing being considered a date, and the fact that Naruto didn't refute it was icing on the cake.

Naruto nodded his understanding. "Sorry Hinata-chan, but looks like I've got to cut this date short." Naruto confirmed while kissing his own index and middle finger and placing them softly on Hinata's cheek. "See yah at school tomorrow." Naruto concluded before following Kakashi out of the food stand leaving a stupefied Hinata behind.

"Real smooth." Kakashi stated once they were out of earshot.

"Hey shut up, you're the one that said that move works every time." Naruto claimed.

"I think you've gotten me confused with master Jiraiya." Kakashi countered.

"Whatever." Naruto stated with a dismissive wave of his hand. "So who is it that wants to see me anyway?"

"It was actually Mikoto-san that requested an audience with you." Kakashi answered while pulling out his favorite reading material.

"Really?" Naruto questioned curiously. "I didn't think she'd want to see anyone for awhile after what happened."

"She's a ninja." Kakashi stated with a shrug. "We have to be in complete control of our emotions, and she knows moping around won't change the past. That's what separates' the elites from the novices." Kakashi concluded.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Naruto and Kakashi were making their way towards Mikoto's room that was currently under Anbu surveillance. In fact Naruto was sure that if Kakashi hadn't accompanied him there would have been absolutely no way they would have allowed him to enter.

Finally coming to a stop at the designated room, Kakashi simply nodded to the Anbu guard that was stationed directly in front of the door before walking past and sliding the door open. Naruto quickly followed Kakashi in, just incase the Anbu tried to question why he was there.

Upon entering Naruto stared around the room, which for the most part seemed like a standard hospital room. Spying the person that had called for his presence in the first place Naruto quirked his eyebrow.

Mikoto wasn't in the bed as he expected her to be but instead she was sitting in the guest chair, and Sasuke was currently occupying her bed fast asleep.

"Thank you Kakashi-san for bringing Naruto-kun to visit me." Mikoto stated as Kakashi simply nodded in acknowledgement and walked back towards the door before exiting through it.

Once Kakashi had gone Mikoto stood up from her chair. She was dressed in a standard hospital gown, the kind that ran the risk of exposing your ass if you weren't careful. Turning her back to Naruto she stared down at Sasuke while rubbing his hair soothingly. "This whole ordeal has been considerably rough on Sasuke-kun." Mikoto spoke softly. "He was up all night, crying mostly." Mikoto stated, as Naruto walked up to her side and stared down at Sasuke.

"I can tell, his eyes are all puffy." Naruto accessed, before turning his attention back to Mikoto. "So uh why is it you wanted to see me Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto stopped brushing Sasuke's hair and remained quiet for a moment, until without warning she enveloped Naruto in a bone crushing hug.

Naruto didn't know what to make of Mikoto's sudden action. At least until the fact that he was a pervert caught up to him, and he blushed deeply at the feel of Mikoto's breast against his chest through her considerably thin gown she was wearing.

'Don't think dirty thoughts!' Naruto shouted mentally.

"I just wanted to thank you Naruto-kun." Mikoto whispered. "If it weren't for you, Sasuke-kun and myself would have suffered the same fate as the rest of the clan." Mikoto explained. "My self and Sasuke-kun are forever indebted to you."

"Um Mikoto-san I don't think that's necessary." Naruto reasoned. "I mean I was trying to get Sasuke to do things that I probably shouldn't have. It was pretty much a stroke of luck or a blessing from Kami that you're still alive."

"Regardless." Mikoto stated while releasing Naruto. "I feel I owe you my life, as do Sasuke-kun, so if there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

'I can think of a couple of things.' Naruto thought while his eyes drifted to certain parts they had no business looking at.

Mikoto quirked her eyebrow as she watched a small trickle of blood seep from Naruto left nostril. "Oh no you're bleeding Naruto-kun." Mikoto pointed out as she made to retrieve some kleenex from her bedside table.

Wiping the blood from Naruto's nose Mikoto smiled brightly at Naruto. "See that's better isn't it?"

Naruto simply nodded his response before eyeing the door. "Well maybe I should get going, be sure to give Sasuke my best wishes." Naruto concluded as he made to leave.

"Wait Naruto-kun." Mikoto piped in causing Naruto to stop. "I have a request I'd like to make."

"Hm, and what's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'd like to become your Sensei." Mikoto answered bluntly.

"My sensei?" Naruto repeated. "But my god-father and niisan are pretty much my Sensei's."

Mikoto shook her head. "I meant once you become a Genin, and are placed on a team." Mikoto explained. "Since I'm the only adult Uchiha left, it will be my responsibility to become Sasuke-kun's Sensei when the time for him to be placed on a Genin team arrives. I also want you on that team. I know it may not look it but I am well versed as a ninja, and have plenty I could teach you."

Naruto was speechless for a brief second. "You actually want me on your team. Even though I'm sure you know what's inside of me."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "You mean you're actually aware of that?"

"My god-father doesn't keep any secrets from me." Naruto confirmed.

"I see, so that's why Jiraiya-sama has custody of you." Mikoto accessed. "But god-father? Did he know your parents?"

"Yep, but that's a story for another time." Naruto concluded. "But as for your offer, I think I may just take you up on it."

"Thank you for at least considering it. But if you do decide to take me up on my offer you must rank rookie of the year." Mikoto explained.

"Why's that?" Naruto questioned carefully.

"Well since Sasuke-kun has already completed the required six months of actual academy instruction, I'll be withdrawing him from the academy." Mikoto answered.

"Withdrawing him, why would you take Sasuke out of the academy?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Me and Sasuke-kun have business to settle, with a certain someone." Mikoto stated tightly. "And Sasuke-kun although strong for his age, he still has a way to go. With him taking strict training from me he'll be much stronger then what the academy would allow."

"I'm sure you could attest to that considering how much stronger you are then the rest of the students your age." Mikoto summarized as she continued her explanation. "But once graduation arrives I will re-enroll Sasuke back, but his absence will lower him to dead last, and it's customary for the dead last to be paired with the rookie of the year, along with the most academically bright student in the class." Mikoto finished.

"Is that so?" Naruto recited thoughtfully. "Are you really supposed to be telling me this, I doubt information like that is supposed to be told to students?"

"It'll be our little secret." Mikoto replied slyly.

Naruto nodded his understanding before exiting out of Mikoto's room.

* * *

(Four Years Later)

True to her word Mikoto had taken Sasuke out of the academy and it had been well over three years since the Uchiha was last seen by his fellow classmates. That was all except for Naruto, who'd often visited the two soul Uchiha's whenever he got the chance.

He mostly did so in order to gauge Sasuke's abilities and to be frank with himself he was immensely impressed with the young Uchiha. Sasuke was the only person his age he could honestly say could give him a run for his money if he wasn't careful. Not to mention the fact that he would be labeled as the dead last would give his opponents a false sense of security that they would quickly learn to regret.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't given that luxury for he had followed Mikoto's instructions and was currently sitting atop the class with easily the highest marks, although he was trailing behind academically but that had simply been apart of his scheme.

Surveying the class carefully Naruto smirked. The class was definitely in for a surprise, Sasuke's fan-girls especially. Even though it had been nearly four years Sasuke's fan-girls had remained loyal to him. Naruto for his part truly couldn't understand this considering Sasuke could have been dead for all the girls knew.

Casting those thoughts aside Naruto stared at the girl beside him. Hinata had definitely come a long way since he first met her. Although she was as nice and quiet as she had always been, her confidence since the talk she and Naruto had had four years previous at Ichiraku had grown by leaps and bounds.

That wasn't the only thing that had grown by leaps and bounds Naruto noticed as he stole glances at Hinata's surprisingly well developed bust.

'Hehe that's why I'm in this business.' Naruto thought as Iruka called order to the class.

"Listen up; students' I just wanted to let you all know that next week the graduating exams will be held." Iruka confirmed. "Not only that but we've also have a returning student today." Iruka added.

'And let the rioting begin.' Naruto thought with an amused expression on his face as the door slid open and Sasuke stepped inside.

The class went deathly silent as Sasuke walked into the class room. He was now dawned in a midnight black cloak with the Uchiha crest imprinted on the back of it with an equally dark ninja mask covering the bottom portion of his face. Apart from that nothing could be seen considering his cloaked concealed the remainder of his body.

"I-It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted with obvious joy in her voice. "I knew he would return to me, when he was ready."

"Get real billboard brow." Ino interjected. "Sasuke-kun obviously came back for me."

"Say what!" Another random girl shouted. "I'm the one he will give his heart too."

"As if." Another girl piped in, and it wasn't long before the females of the class were once again squabbling over Sasuke just as they had always done.

"Just like old times eh Iruka?" Mizuki joked.

"Yeah too much like old times." Iruka stated while gripping his head to stifle off the coming headache.

"Well look whose back from the dead." Naruto cut in into the sound of the girls fighting amongst each other.

"Shocking I know." Sasuke returned with a smirk beneath his mask, before he made his way up towards the empty seat next to Naruto.

The class followed Sasuke's every move until he finally sat down next to Naruto.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you about wearing this cloak." Sasuke whispered quietly. "Just look at all these girls fighting over me."

"That's kind of the point." Naruto reasoned. "I mean you have a clan to rebuild, you need to be looking at suitable candidates."

"I'm only twelve." Sasuke countered.

"Yeah but next week once we graduate, we'll be considered adults." Naruto retorted with a toothy grin. "So try to actually be nice to the girls for once, and use all that I've taught you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke spoke in a flat tone.

**And there's another chapter to add to this story. I know I kind of just jumped ahead, but I'm ready to progress the story so I felt a significant time skip was in order. Anyway not too much to say on the chapter, but let's talk about the latest Naruto manga. First off wow, Naruto finally has control over the fox's chakra, which I can't wait to see put in action. And what's with him looking like the sage of the six paths after absorbing the foxes chakra? Could Naruto be a reincarnation of Rikudo? Either way Sasuke is in for an ass kicking once they meet again. Oh and Kushina was apparently the last Jinchuuriki of the kyubi, I don't know how I feel about that. It did come as a surprise but it really didn't have an impact on me. Anyway that's enough ranting so if you would please review I'll see you with the next chapter**.


	8. Welcome Back Sasuke

**First off I have to say sorry fans of my other stories if I'm making you feel neglected because the fast updates with this story. But please try to understand that, I'm not in complete control of what story I'm in the mood to write. I think I have a habit of writing more for my new stories, but it will eventually level out at some point. But to be honest I think I'm pretty good when it comes to updates at least for my three main stories. Some stories I'm reading haven't been updated for months so at least be happy I'm not one of those authors. Anyway enough of my senseless ranting, let's just move on with the chapter shall well?**

**Chapter 8: Welcome back Sasuke**

Boring plain and simple is what Iruka's and Mizuki's lessons had always been. But now that he knew everything they were teaching him like the back of his hand the day only seemed to drag on slower.

Naruto grinned at the dull look plastered across Sasuke's face. "Now you know how I felt back when I used to sit in on these classes." Naruto piped in catching Sasuke's attention. "But don't worry we'll be able to make up for lost time during lunch." Naruto whispered.

"Catch up for lost time?" Hinata questioned quietly. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke will be going out for a test run." Naruto answered just above a whisper.

"Test run, on whose orders?" Sasuke returned.

"Come on, it'll be perfect practice to put all the practical knowledge I've taught you to good use." Naruto reasoned. "Besides it won't be hard for you anyway, just look these girls will practically throw themselves at your feet."

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted slightly startling the boy. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Actually yes." Naruto answered while standing up. "On behalf of my client Sasuke Uchiha I'd like to let all the females in the class know, that he is still available and will be taking auditions during lunch to pick a suitable significant other or others if you catch my drift. So don't be shy because we all know the preservation of the Uchiha lies on Sasuke's shoulders alone."

The female majority were already eyeing Sasuke like the blood thirty's predators they were.

Meanwhile Sasuke had widened eyes at hearing Naruto's announcement while Iruka slapped his hand over his head. "Damn it Naruto, just sit down."

"What?" Naruto replied innocently. "You did ask if there was something I wanted to say to the class."

"Well I didn't expect you to actually say anything." Iruka countered.

"Then why did you ask in the first place, if you didn't expect me too?" Naruto questioned as he took his seat once again.

"I can't believe you did that." Sasuke stated with his head down on his desk. "This lunch period is going to be hell."

"Um I think you meant to say heaven." Naruto corrected. "Just wait you're going to have the honey's all over you." Naruto claimed as he threw his hands behind his head and slouched back in his chair, completely content with what he had done.

A couple hours later the bell had finally rung signifying that lunch period had begun. But to Sasuke's fan-girls it was merely the signal to who could get to Sasuke first.

"Out of my way Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted as she and Ino struggled to get to Sasuke.

"No chance billow board brow, Sasuke-kun's mine?" Ino retorted.

"Both of you are delusional." Another girl shouted as she tried to make her way by Ino and Sakura only to be grabbed by her ankle and tripped by another would be Sasuke pursuer.

"Were do you think yer goin?" The rather plain looking girl questioned the girl she had tripped. "I'm the only one that Sasuke-kun will share his bed with."

Naruto let out a roar of laughter at seeing the girls squabble. "Hey Sasuke I think we've found you a keeper!" Naruto shouted. "She's already ready to do the naughty with yah!"

"Uh Sasuke-san has already gone." Hinata explained to Naruto who was blissfully unaware that the Uchiha managed to slip away.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke's desk and surely enough Sasuke was gone, and replaced with a straw dummy dressed in a similar cloak and mask like he had been wearing.

"Damn it." Naruto hissed. "I can't let him ruin my fun, this is hilarious!" Naruto confirmed, as he spotted his pal Kiba laughing in his desk just as hard as he had been. "Hey Kiba, let's put that nose of yours to work."

Kiba stopped his laughing at being acknowledged and nodded his head. "Sure but, we'll use Akamaru I still haven't gotten that much training in with the little guy." Kiba reasoned as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to Naruto and Hinata. "It really wasn't that smart of Sasuke to leave this dummy here with his sent all over it." Kiba summarized while letting Akamaru sniff the straw dummy."

"It's been years since he's seen you." Naruto summarized "He probably forgot all about your abilities."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised." Kiba agreed as Akamaru began to bark. "Looks like he's on to something." Kiba acknowledged while directing the dog to lead them to Sasuke."

Naruto grinned toothily. "Alright lead the way." He ordered.

Meanwhile Sasuke had taken the liberty of hiding himself in one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom. He figured that even the bravest of his fan-girls wouldn't break the boundaries of entering the boy's bathroom just to find him.

'Damn that Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he pulled out his lunch. 'I should have known he'd try some stunt like this.' Sasuke concluded just as the sound of the bathroom door opened and the voices of two conversing girls rang throughout the bathroom.

Sasuke's heart jumped to his throat at hearing the giggling girls. 'Girls! What the hell, for kami's sake I'm in the guys bathroom!...or at least I thought I was…shit did I actually go into the wrong bathroom!'

"So did you hear Ibuki?" One of the girls questioned her friend. "I heard that Sasuke Uchiha actually came back to the academy today, and he's looking for someone to help him rebuild his clan if you catch my meaning."

'Damn it, how the hell could I have done something so stupid!' Sasuke shouted in his mind as he peered through the crack of his stall.

"Oh I catch your meaning Juri." Ibuki answered enthusiastically. "Only Kami knows what I'd do to him if I got my hands on him!"

Juri chuckled. "To be honest I'd feel sorry for Sasuke-kun if he got saddled with you. The way your sick mind works, you'd probably be the man in the relationship."

Sasuke's already pal complexion shifted three shades paler and temporarily forgetting himself his lunch fell to the ground in a loud clatter.

Both girls' heads snapped to attention as they stared at the stall the sound had come from.

"What was that?" Ibuki questioned.

"Sounds like someone decided to have lunch in the bathroom." Juri answered. "Hey who's there!" Juri shouted but of course got no answer. Getting impatient Juri walked up to the stall and began to bang on it. "Hey didn't you hear me I said who's in there?"

Quickly formulating a plan Sasuke pulled his hands in a hand seal.

A moment later Juri stepped back as the stall opened and a raven haired girl walked out.

"Sorry" Sasuke offered in his transformed state. "I just like my privacy is all." Sasuke offered while eyeing the door. "So I'll just be on my way then." He stated while making his way towards the door never noticing the grin on Juri's face.

"Oh before you go there's just one thing." Juri piped in.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned as he reached for the handle of the door.

"What's a girl doing in the boy's bathroom?" Juri questioned innocently.

Sasuke eyes' widened as he made to turn around only to be struck in the stomach by Ibuki.

Sasuke's face portrayed pure confusion as his henge dispersed and he collapsed over unconscious.

Juri let out a roar of laughter, as she and Ibuki both popped into clouds of smoke revealing Naruto and Hinata in their place.

"Good work Hinata-chan he never saw it coming." Naruto praised Hinata. "And you played your part well, almost too well." Naruto added while smirking. "So exactly what is it you'd do to Sasuke if you got your hands on him?"

"I was just playing my part is all Naruto-kun." Hinata defended. "Although I hope Sasuke-san isn't angry for me knocking him out."

"Don't worry I tell him it was Kiba that knocked him out when he comes too." Naruto offered while hefting Sasuke over his shoulder like luggage, and making his way for the exit with Hinata following close behind.

Once they exited Kiba was already waiting for them outside the bathroom.

"So it looks like you guys were able to catch him after all." Kiba summarized thoughtfully. "Now what the hell are you going to do with him?"

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Nothing much, just about to give Sasuke's adoring fans what they've always wanted."

"You wouldn't?" Kiba gaped.

"Oh but I would, and I will." Naruto confirmed while grinning like an idiot. "Now let's go, Hinata-chan says we only have ten minutes before he wakes up, so help me get the booth set up."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Sasuke could faintly hear the sound of chatter, and a lot of it. As his vision finally began to return to him he could vaguely make out a line of people, girls to be more precise.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked a bit groggy from being knocked out. "And why can't I move?" Sasuke added as he finally took note of his bindings that had him firmly strapped to a chair.

"Hehe, are you comfortable Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

Not seeing the amusement in the situation Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What the hell is going on?"

"Can't you tell, it's a kissing booth?" Naruto answered casually.

"Kissing booth!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to free himself from his bindings. "Why are you doing this to me, I thought we were friends?"

"We are, but I had to take drastic measures considering you wanted to disregard everything I've taught you." Naruto reasoned. "Now sit tight, we've got a lot of clients to get through, with only lunch period to do so."

"I haven't disregarded what you've taught me." Sasuke assured Naruto. "I just don't feel this is the time to implement them until I've generally met a girl that arouses my interest."

Naruto merely sighed. "You know Sasuke, I'm pretty sure every guy here would love to be in your shoes right about now." Naruto tried to explain to Sasuke, before crouching down and whispering into his ear. "Besides we're going to make a killing off of this, just look at all these girls lined up. Now cheer up your fist customer is here."

Sasuke looked up from his position to see one Ino Yamanaka step forward with a triumphant grin on her face, with a crestfallen Sakura behind her.

"It's too bad for you your pockets aren't as big as your forehead Sakura." Ino mocked.

"Just shut it Ino, it didn't cross my mind to bring so much extra cash today." Sakura retorted. "But damn it only if I had Sasuke-kun's first kiss would have been mine!"

"You sold my first kiss to the highest bidder?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Hehe, aren't' I a genius?" Naruto congratulated himself.

"No you're a dead man." Sasuke countered.

"Whatever you say Sasuke, now pucker up." Naruto commanded.

"Fine but I'm keeping the mask on." Sasuke replied as he leaned forward to kiss Ino.

"I don't think so." Naruto retorted as he pulled Sasuke's mask down, causing the Uchiha to glare at him.

Meanwhile Ino could hardly believe her dreams of stealing Sasuke's first kiss were coming true as she leaned forward and closed her eyes. After a brief pause Ino's lips met with Sasuke's and silence was accompanied with it, before an uproar in laughter.

Not understanding what the hell could be so funny Ino opened her eyes and stared in shock, for Sasuke wasn't the one she was kissing, but some how it was Kiba!

Pulling away as fast as she could, she stared at the blushing Kiba bound and tied in Sasuke's position with shock. "How the hell did I end up kissing mutt boy!" Ino shouted with her own blush.

A snicker a short distance away gave Ino her answer. "Sorry not that easy." Sasuke explained coolly from his position sitting on a tree branch with an amused expression on his face. "The many uses for a Kawarimi." Sasuke stated before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"What gives Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "You said this was full proof."

"Sorry" Naruto replied dumbly. "I didn't even take it into account that Sasuke may have mastered the Kawarimi to that degree."

Sakura sighed. "Well at least Sasuke-kun looked extra cool doing it, and to top it off he made Ino look like a complete baka." Sakura added while she and the rest of the girls that had been lined up began to disperse.

As this was going on Hinata was assisting Akamaru in freeing Kiba from his bindings. "Sorry Sasuke-san was able to get the better of us." Hinata offered as the ropes fell to the ground.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kiba questioned. "If anything I'm glad he swapped places with me, because kissing Ino was awesome!"

"Well don't get used to it!" Ino shouted with a pink tent still on her face. "Because that's the last time it'll ever happen!"

Kiba grinned toothily. "I don't know Ino-chan, there has to be a reason you're still hanging around." Kiba challenged. "I'd say you want seconds."

Ino blushed a deeper shade of red before turning on her heels. "Keep dreaming you flee bag." Ino retorted before storming off.

After Ino had gone Naruto wrapped his arm around Kiba's shoulder. "Don't worry when a girl blushes at you like that it usually means something." Naruto assured Kiba while grinning at Hinata. "Isn't that right honey-chan?"

Hinata blushed at what Naruto had been insinuating. "It is possible." Hinata answered softly.

"Told yah." Naruto answered. "Now let's head back to class, lunch will be ending soon anyway."

Kiba and Hinata nodded their agreement.

Meanwhile three figures watched the interactions from a good distance away.

"So this is the crop we've got to work with eh?" A burly man with a rugged beard connecting to his sideburns mused. "To be honest this Naruto isn't quite what I expected." He added while lighting a cigarette.

"What makes you think that Asuma?" Kakashi questioned as he turned the page in his favorite orange novel.

Asuma blew out a steady stream of smoke. "On paper his credentials are a head above the rest. To take the standing of top student with only six straight months to work with is quite a feat." Asuma summarized. "I guess I'm trying to say is most geniuses are either completely weird like yourself or very cold and calm like last years top ranked rookie Neji Hyuuga. But Naruto genuinely seems like a free spirited goof ball."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "Don't let that side of Naruto fool you." Kakashi explained. "Eventually you'll see he's well worth the title genius."

"I don't doubt it." Asuma agreed. "After all he's been training with you and Master Jiraiya all of his life, one could only imagine what he's capable of." Asuma summarized. "Makes me almost jealous you get to have him on your team Mikoto."

"As a Sensei I'd expect you to be more thrilled about teaching students that will benefit more from what you have to show them." Mikoto countered.

"So you'd rather not have someone as talented in place of Naruto then?" Asuma challenged.

Mikoto smirked. "Now I didn't say that." Mikoto answered.

* * *

(A week Later)

The passed week had gone by relatively uneventful. No more attempts on Sasuke were made considering he'd kept a constant guard up when around Naruto, to not give his overzealous friend any opportunity to humiliate him.

Meanwhile Iruka was in the middle of explaining how the final Genin exam was comprised of a simple transformation, substitution, and clone jutsu demonstration. How the hell anyone could fail that was beyond most of the students in the class.

As this was going on Naruto was in his own world as he stared around at all the Genin hopefuls. In the rare moments that his mind wasn't occupied on girls, he'd ponder on the classmates he hadn't got the opportunity to learn more about.

His first intrigue was a quiet boy by the name of Shino Aburame. From what he knew of the boy he was definitely anti social if that was because the boy chose to be, or simply for the fact that no one had really opened up to him, Naruto really didn't know. But if he were certain about anything regarding the Aburame, was that his ninja abilities were something to marvel at. Graduating their exam would be a breeze for the Aburame Naruto accessed.

Second on Naruto's list was the lazy Nara kid, whom even proved too much of an enigma for Naruto to decipherer. What Naruto had the most difficulty understanding about the Nara was how he was rarely even conscious throughout class, yet managed to answer any question thrown his way. Either the boy was extremely lucky or extremely smart, either way Naruto had no doubt in Shikamaru's chances for passing.

The last person Naruto pondered on was Choji. To be frank Naruto believed Choji was a fairly capable student but do to his weight was undermined by his peers. This was something that bothered Naruto immensely considering Choji was easily one of the nicest kids in the class. He'd figured maybe some time down the road he could share his wisdom with Choji and hopes that he would at least be able to pull a decent girl in the future.

Naruto's attention was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of Mizuki appearing in a cloud of smoke with a table behind him littered with leaf hitai-ate.

"Perfect timing." Iruka stated to Mizuki before he continued. "We'll start with volunteers first, then I'll start picking at random." Iruka explained. "So if there is anyone that would like to go please step forward."

'May as well get this over with.' Naruto thought as he stood up. "I'll take a crack at it." Naruto announced."

"Fine come down then Naruto." Iruka offered.

Naruto nodded his head and strolled down to the front of the classroom casually.

"Alright before we begin, I don't want any funny business out of you." Iruka warned.

"I get it, no funny business." Naruto groaned. "Now what do you want me to perform first?"

Iruka nodded to Mizuki, and Mizuki pulled out a yard stick from behind his desk.

"You're going to perform a substitution first." Iruka explained while jabbing his thumb at the nearby log in the corner of the room. "Perform the Jutsu and Mizuki will whack you across the head with that yard stick. If you perform the Jutsu successfully you'll be replaced with the log and escape unharmed."

Naruto yawned and buried his hands in his pockets. "Ready whenever you are." Naruto confirmed.

Mizuki had a quirked eyebrow, but obliged none the less and drove the yard stick directly into the back of Naruto's head. "Ouch damn it!" Naruto shouted while gripping his now bleeding head.

"But you said you were ready." Mizuki tired to defend only for Naruto to pop into a cloud of smoke revealing the log in his place.

"Haha you should have seen your face." Naruto mocked from the corner of the room, with a triumphant grin across his face.

"Don't show off too much." Sasuke jested with a smirk.

"No more so then your performance last week." Naruto countered.

Meanwhile Iruka smiled approvingly. 'That was quite impressive. The entire point of the Kawarimi is to make the enemy think their attack was successful and Naruto pulled it off flawlessly.'

"Alright Naruto, let's see a clone Jutsu, then a transformation and it's a wrap." Iruka explained.

"I'll do you one better." Naruto offered as he placed his hands in a hand seal and muttered. "Shadow clone Jutsu." The class room became shrouded in smoke and when it cleared ten perfect replicas of grinning Naruto's were now present."

"Very good Naruto, what I'd expected of you." Iruka acknowledged. "Now the last thing you have to do is perform a transformation. And I don't mean your sexy Jutsu." Iruka warned, as he recalled his own run in with the perverted maneuver.

Naruto groaned considering he'd had plans to play that trick on Iruka one last time. "Fine." Naruto mumbled as his clones began to transform into random civilians. "Is that good enough for you?"

Iruka nodded. "That'll do Naruto." He confirmed before handing the boy his new leaf head band. "Congratulations and welcome to the rank Genin."

The class cheered for Naruto, considering that confidence had grown after seeing how easy Naruto had completed the exam.

The next person to volunteer was Sasuke, and the testing proceeded as so.

**Alrighty that was chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have team placement and the real Genin test you know all that jazz and what not. As for Mizuki I decided it would be pointless to do anything with him at this point. Because the hatred for Naruto in this story isn't much considering he was never really around to begin with, so a lot of people had never even came into contact with him. So they would need to find different ways to vent their anger. Anyway please review and I'll catch you with the next chapter. **


	9. Team Mikoto

**Wow nearly four hundred reviews, all I can say is thank you for all the support. Anyway I guess I don't have much to report here, so how about we get to the good stuff eh?**

**Chapter 9: Team Mikoto**

Sarutobi blew out a steady stream of smoke as he eyed Naruto's registration photo. "Naruto what made you feel as though taking a traditional photo wasn't good enough?" Sarutobi asked evenly while eyeing Naruto, who was seated across from him.

Naruto shrugged casually while leaning back in his chair. "I thought our photos should express something about us."

"And how does a photo picturing you sandwiched between two females dressed in bikinis fit that proclamation?" Sarutobi interrogated thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Naruto retorted as he grabbed the photo and grinned at it. The photo pictured Naruto grinning like a moron between two blond girls that were hardly dressed in casual wear. "I think this picture says it all about me."

Sarutobi sighed. "Take it again, your ninja registration card should only feature you."

"Hehe, and that's where I've got you old man." Naruto countered. "Those two girls are just henged shadow clones, so it is only me."

Sarutobi was about to protest even further until he was interrupted by his door suddenly swinging open and a small boy darted in with a handful of blunt shuriken.

"Alright old man, it's high time I took that hat off your hands!" The small boy shouted as he made to charge the aged leader only to trip on his own scarf that was absurdly long. "Owww! That hurt, alright who was it that set the trap?"

"Konohamaru, as if I don't have enough problems." Sarutobi stated in a quiet tone.

"There is no trap kid." Naruto answered. "It's that scarf of yours, you tripped over it."

"Oh yeah, you're probably just saying that because you don't want to face me!" The boy challenged while getting up in Naruto's face. "So just admit it already, it was you!"

"Kid beating you would be as hard, as getting Sakura to agree to a date with Sasuke." Naruto retorted while flicking Konohamaru on the forehead.

Konohamru felt slightly dazed as he was lifted from his feet and sent tumbling backwards. "You idiot I'm the Hokage's grandson you can't treat me like this!" Konohamaru shouted in protest.

"You're the Hokages' grandson huh?" Naruto accessed thoughtfully. "Then why aren't you using that to your advantage, I'm mean you could have all the little honeys." Naruto reasoned.

"The…honeys?" Konohamaru repeated with confusion on his face, but didn't get the chance to question Naruto for he had already gotten up and left.

A moment later a man dressed in standard Jonin clothing without the vest entered into the room. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but you wouldn't have happened to see Konohamaru-kun have you?"

"Sorry Ebisu, but you just missed him I would suppose he's out following Naruto around by this point." Sarutobi answered casually.

"…Naruto?" Ebisu repeated. "The child that's always with Master Jiraiya? Why would he be following that child around?"

"Probably because Naruto left him with unanswered questions." Sarutobi reasoned.

"I see" Ebisu stated while adjusting his dark shades. "I'll find Konohamaru-kun immediately, after all today is team placement is it not? It wouldn't do young Naruto any good to arrive late because of any trouble Konohamaru-kun may cause him."

Sarutobi merely nodded as he got back to his duties.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was strolling down the streets with a content smile on his face. And just one short hour he'd be placed on his team, although the mystery of his teammates and teacher for that matter weren't much of a mystery at all. How could they be when you were aware of how to form your own team from the get go?

Rounding another corner Naruto winked at a group of passing girls that giggled at his greetings. 'Yep I'm the man.' Naruto thought proudly just as he caught a glimpse of something following him.

Stopping in his tracks Naruto turned around to face his would be follower. "Come on out kid, all this creeping around won't do your image any favors." Naruto announced to a badly hidden Konohamru who was using a sheet to blend in with a nearby fence.

"So you caught on to me huh?" Konohamaru remarked as he pulled down the sheet, and grinned. "I guess the rumors about you are true then?"

"Besides that fact that I'm the most gorgeous creature in Konoha, what else have you heard?" Naruto asked with slight intrigue.

Konohamaru blinked at few times in confusion at Naruto's proclamation, before shrugging it off. "They say you're really strong because you train with Master Jiraiya."

"Is that what they say huh?" Naruto questioned while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Bummer I would have preferred they gossip about these devilishly good looks of mine. Anyway what can I do for you kid, I don't suppose you want lessons on how to lasso you a honey do yah?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Um…well I wanted you to become my boss and train me!" Konohamaru explained. "Besides, I don't even know what you mean by honey." Konohamaru added.

Naruto slapped his hand over his head. "Come on uh… Konohamaru was it?" Which Konohamaru simply nodded yes. "Well I believe you've got your priorities wrong, chasing skirts is a lot more fun then throwing shrunken."

"You mean pursuing girls? But I want to get strong!" Konohamaru protested.

Naruto frowned. "Sure training to get strong is all fine and dandy, but what reasons do you do it for?"

"So I can beat the old man, and become Hokage!" Konohamaru summarized passionately. "That way the village will finally see me for me and not just the grandson of the third!"

"So you're not doing it to impress girls…well I don't know if can train a stiff like you." Naruto repeated with a grin.

"Did I say to become Hokage?" Konohamaru corrected himself. "I meant to say, so I can score so many girls I'll have to beat them off with a stick!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding." Naruto confirmed. "Your reasons seem sound enough for me, no need to go changing them on my behalf. Even though if becoming Hokage was my personal goal, I'd probably only do it for the ladies."

"So you will boss, you'll become my trainer!" Konohamaru asked hopefully.

"I have a spare minute before team placement, so sure I'll use that time to share my knowledge with you." Naruto confirmed. "For starters how about I teach you a Jutsu that will knock any man on his ass, including the Hokage himself?"

"What! You actually know a Jutsu like that! Teach me teach me teach me!" Konohamaru pleaded.

"Calm down squirt, we'll get to that, but first tell me what you know about female anatomy." Naruto inquired with a toothy grin.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

"Damn it" Naruto grumbled as he flew through the halls of the academy. It turned out teaching Konohamaru the simple E-ranked Sexy Jutsu had taken longer then he would have expected. In spite of their many espionage failures to get Konohamaru in the right state of mind to perform the Jutsu, he'd somehow managed it in the end.

Making it to the designated classroom Naruto sighed in relief realizing he made it on time. "Good, looks like I made it just in time." Naruto stated while sliding the door open and entering into the unusually loud classroom.

Many were in the midst of discussing what teams they wanted to be on, and what people they hoped they wouldn't get stuck with. Naruto wasn't surprised to hear his along with Sasuke's name come up multiple times. After all he was the rookie of the year and Sasuke was well…Sasuke.

'Sorry but a few hearts will be getting broken today.' Naruto mused as he made his way up to his spot in between Hinata and Sasuke. "What's up?" Naruto greeted while sitting down.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't you?" Sasuke greeted his blond comrade.

"I'd like to think of it as being fashionably late." Naruto retorted while leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk.

"Why were you running late anyway?" Hinata probed.

"Sharing my wisdom with a kid I met today." Naruto answered vaguely.

"Corrupting the minds of our youth." Sasuke reasoned with a sigh. "Let me guess you taught him the Sexy Jutsu didn't you?"

Naruto grinned like a winner. "Sorry but you know me I never kiss and tell." Naruto retorted in good humor as Iruka and Mizuki entered into the classroom.

"Alright settle down, we know everyone's excited." Mizuki stated in an attempt to bring order to the class.

"Okay as of now, each of you wear your new headbands proudly but by no means should you take that responsibility lightly." Iruka piped in. "For now you are official ninja of the hidden leaf, and as such will be placed in a three man cell under the instruction of one Jonin." Iruka concluded.

"But you're only Genin so don't expect to be doing anything spectacular so soon." Mizuki added while Iruka nodded his agreement.

"Now let's move on to team placement." Iruka cut back in while pulling out his clipboard with all the official teams.

'So three man teams huh?' Sakura thought along with the majority of the females in the class. 'That means someone will have to be on Sasuke-kun's team, or maybe even Naruto's and the way I see it, it may as well be me!'

Iruka began the heart wrenching process of announcing the teams to which many students were either thrilled or sorely disappointed in the outcomes. Finally Iruka came to team Seven and read off. "Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki." Many ears perked up at hearing this. "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka continued.

All the girls were on their toes at this point. What ever girl was placed on that team would have hit the jackpot of teams, they thought hungrily.

"And…Hinata Hyuuga, under the Jonin command of Mikoto Uchiha." Iruka concluded.

Many girls looked completely dejected at the news, Sakura especially.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, as did Sasuke while Naruto simply grinned.

"You see, I told you we'd be on the same team." Naruto spoke to Hinata while smiling toothily at her. "After all how could we not, when I had all the details?" Naruto added proudly.

Continuing on Iruka announced the next team. "Team eight will comprise of Shino Aburame." Shino simply adjusted his shades in acknowledgement. "Sakura Haruno" Sakura shot Shino an uneasy smile, which Shino simply nodded to in return. "And finally Kiba Inuzuka, your commanding Jonin will be Kakashi Hatake."

"What!" Naruto shouted in disbelief. "My niisan is going to be your teacher!"

"What, you mean that guy from the hot springs that day?" Kiba barked back remembering the beating he Sasuke and Naruto suffered because the joke Kakashi decided to play on them.

"Yep" Naruto answered shortly. 'But why the hell didn't Kakashi-niisan say anything, you'd think he'd tell me he was becoming a Jonin-sensei.' Naruto wondered to himself.

Cutting in on the two boys' Iruka finished his list. "And finally Team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru gave a yawn at hearing his name. "Choji Akimichi ." Choji for his part shot his best friend a toothy grin, and listened for their last teammate. "And Ino Yamanka, your Jonin commander will be Asuma Sarutobi."

'Damn not only am I not with either Sasuke or Naruto, but I'm stuck with the lazy ass and his bottomless side kick! Even Kiba would have been a better choice, wait did I just say that…what the hells gotten into me?' Ino pondered to herself.

"Well that wraps up team placement, your Jonin-sensei will be hear to pick you up within the hour, so feel free to use your time as you see fit." Iruka explained. "And congratulations to all of you." Iruka added.

As the teams broke up to go about their own thing Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke choose to remain seated, and wait it out there.

"I think you broke a lot of hearts today Sasuke." Naruto noted while digging through his bag and pulling out his lunch. "Especially Sakura, I swear I thought I saw her on the verge of tears when she was leaving with Kiba and Shino."

"Not my problem." Sasuke returned. "Besides, its better that we have a kunochi that actually takes her profession seriously on our team."

"I suppose, since fun and games are pretty much over and I'd hate to get killed because of one of your fan-girls couldn't stop ogling you during a mission." Naruto summarized as he made to bite into his sandwich only to have it ejected from his hand and pinned against the wall with a kunai.

"What's the big idea!" Naruto shouted as he scanned for the perpetrator, only to find Mikoto sitting in Iruka's desk with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but you'll be skipping lunch for today." Mikoto explained.

"What are you doing here Kassan?" Sasuke questioned. "We weren't supposed to be getting picked up for another hour."

"First of all you'll now refer to me as Mikoto-sensei." Mikoto corrected Sasuke. "And second of all, I wanted to get the actual testing over immediately, that's why I'm here ahead of schedule."

"Actual testing, what do you mean Mikoto-sensei?" Hinata inquired carefully.

"Good question Hinata-chan." Mikoto returned. "So I'll explain it to you, out of all twenty seven graduates only nine of you will actually become Genin."

"Haha I knew that test was way too easy." Naruto claimed while laughing at the impending misfortune of so many students.

"I wouldn't get so cocky Naruto-kun." Mikoto warned. "This test is as much of yours to fail as anyone else. But before we talk about that, how about we get introductions out of the way?" Mikoto offered.

"You mean right here?" Hinata asked unsurely.

"Why not?" Mikoto reasoned. "This is as good as a place as any, so allow me to go first so you'll see how it works." Mikoto explained while standing up from Iruka's desk. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, For my likes I suppose the duties of mother hood, my dislikes are that of a personal matter I'd rather not discuss. My dream would be to see each of you reach your dreams, and I wouldn't mind having some grand children either." Mikoto added with a slight wink in Sasuke's direction. "As for Hobbies, mine primarily consist of training, and reading." Mikoto concluded while turning her attention back to her students. "So who would like to go next?"

Hopping to his feet Naruto spoke in a loud clear tone. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is simple enough, women, ramen, training, my family, friends, and women! My dislikes are cock blocks, that try and ruin my game. As for hobbies, let me see… peeking, skirt flipping, booty slapping, and passing on the rules of the game to my fellow man. And my dream would be to marry a smoking hot honey, and have lots of kids I guess."

Mikoto, Sasuke, and Hinata stared at Naruto's introduction with wide eyes.

"Well that was uh…colorful Naruto-kun." Mikoto offered with an uneasy smile. "Uh how about you next Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, yes okay." Hinata stated after recovering from Naruto's outburst and standing up. "Um my name is Hinata Hyuuga, for my likes..well." Casting a slight glance towards Naruto, that didn't go unnoticed by Mikoto, nor Naruto for that matter considering he grinned at her she continued. "Uh my friends and sister, and cinnamon rolls. My dislikes are those that look down on others, and call them weak. My hobbies are flower pressing, cooking and training. My dream for the future would be to uh." Hinata blushed deeply while sneaking another glance at Naruto. "To become a strong Kunochi one that my family can be proud of." Hinata concluded as she sat back down.

"Very good Hinata-chan." Mikoto stated while turning her attention to her son. "I guess that leaves you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded as he stood up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke began in a cool tone that would have caused his fan-base to melt. "My likes are my mother, Hinata, and Naruto in small doses." Sasuke added with a smirk, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. "My dislikes are girls that rather pursue a fantasy, rather then to spend their time wisely and better themselves. My hobbies are primarily training and spending time with my mother. As for my dream… I suppose marrying a strong kunoichi to help me rebuild my clan to its former glory." Sasuke explained as he took his seat.

'Just what I expected from them more or less.' Mikoto mused to herself. "Well that's it for introductions, so how about I get on to explaining the test that will decide if you're worthy of becoming a Genin?" Mikoto stated while shuffling though her Jonin vest and pulling out a photo, and flicking it towards them.

Naruto caught the photo and stared at it for a moment as Sasuke and Hinata crowded around him to look at the photo as well.

"Who's this babe?" Naruto questioned out loud while staring at the woman in the photo.

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi, and she'll be your target." Mikoto explained.

"Target?" Hinata repeated. "Target for what?"

"It's simple you're to steal her headband and bring it back to me." Mikoto answered.

"A headband, that's too easy." Naruto claimed. "Why don't we steal her bra or something at least that'll be a bit more of a challenge?"

"Naruto it's easy to see this woman doesn't wear a bra." Sasuke retorted while staring at the photo. "You can clearly see through the chainmail."

"Hehe guess I'm not the only one with wondering eyes." Naruto countered, causing Sasuke face to tint pink.

"I was merely observing." Sasuke shot back.

Mikoto simply shook her head at the two boys. 'Kushina If only you could see what your son has become.' Mikoto mused. "Well Naruto-kun I can't guarantee your safety if I sent you to retrieve something so personal from Anko-san." Mikoto reasoned. "So there won't be any bra stealing." Naruto opened his mouth to suggest something else but Mikoto beat him to the punch. "And definitely no panty stealing!" She quickly added causing Naruto to slump back down in his chair.

"Look Anko-san is already unaware that she's even participating in my little test, so don't expect her to take kind to you stealing her headband. You'll be lucky to make it back to me in one peace if you pass." Mikoto warned while looking over to the clock positioned in the far wall. "You have exactly one hour, to bring it back to me, I'll be waiting here, you're dismissed."

"But how are we supposed to find her?" Sasuke quickly questioned.

"That's for you to find out." Mikoto answered. "But I'd hurry time is wasting."

Scrambling to their feet team Mikoto quickly sprinted out of the classroom.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later)

"Shit" Naruto grumbled. "How in the hell are we supposed to find her?"

"I have an idea to where she might be." Hinata piped in.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped in their tracks.

"What how'd you figure it out Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"It's just a hunch, but in the photo Anko-san was eating dango, and Mikoto-sensei specifically chose lunch time to give us this test, with only an hour." Hinata explained. "It probably means Anko-san is at a dango restaurant at this time."

"Wait she was eating dango in that picture?" Naruto questioned dumbly while staring at Sasuke who had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"I guess my eyes were on other things." Sasuke admitted quietly with a small blush on his face.

Naruto chuckled. "Good thing our team isn't made of all dudes, or we'd be screwed. But never the less Hinata-chan comes through in the pinch."

"But their' dozens of shops that serve dango, how can we narrow it down in time?" Sasuke questioned.

"Leave that to me." Naruto ordered, while pulling his hands into a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the streets became littered in blond. "Alright boys' you know the mission so fan out!" Naruto ordered as his clones sprang into action.

**Well loyal subjects, that's chapter 9, sorry for it being on the short side. But I thought it was a good cut off point because I want the test to pretty much be its own chapter. Well anyway please review and all that and I'll catch you with the next chapter so until then peace out. **


End file.
